Tiny Footsteps
by Milow Costa
Summary: Sanji has gotten a child to take care of for two months. A certain green-haired marimo gives him unexpected help. This leaves both Sanji and Zoro in twists with their own feelings. A little story about love, AU Rated M for later chapters. Mainly ZoSan
1. Chapter 1: Unsuspected Company

Hi buddies! Now a new story popped out of my head. This time it's my own plot too so I hope you'll enjoy it!

This story is rated M for later chapters so don't like don't read.

Pairing: Zoro x Sanji and a hint of other couples too

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A buzzing was heard in the 57 square meter big apartment. Sanji turned his head from the television. He cursed; he always got calls when his favorite show was on. It must be some conspiracy against him. Usually it was Luffy who called and wanted to hang out or eat Sanji's cooking, or Nami who wanted to know the latest news (not that he minded to talk with the wonderful Nami-swan). Even the old man Zeff had called him a few times to ask if he could fill in at the Baratie. He raised an eyebrow as he lifted his cell phone from the table.<p>

_'Maria?'_ he thought surprised.

His sister called him a lot, but never at this time; since she also loved the show on the TV.

"Hey sis", Sanji said and tuned the volume down.

"Hi Sanji", the woman said a little shaky.

"You calling this time and sounding like that ought to be trouble for me."

"Don't joke with me like that right now Sanji, I got something real big going on."

Sanji frowned and turned the TV off completely. Maria sounded really upset, not that that was very unusual but still.

"You got my full attention. What's up?"

"I just got a call from Keimi and-"

"Oh you got a call from sweet Keimi-chan?" Sanji swooned. "I'm so jealous!"

"Sanji, knock it off", Maria hissed. "Seriously, you never change."

"Sorry", Sanji said and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Go on."

"Anyway, I got a call from Keimi and you know she and Pappagu have traveled to America to launch their new collection. Apparently it went better than excepted and the presumable stakeholders wanted to see a magazine in their hand; so Keimi asked me to fly over to America to be the head model."

It was quiet in the phone as Sanji let the world sink in. Two of his friends had left for America to try their luck in the fashion world. Now his sister, who had helped them with their contacts and free modeling for their test pictures, was calling to tell him it had gone better than expected; and they wanted her to fly to the other side of the world and be the head model in a prototypal magazine.

"Oh my god!" Sanji shouted and jumped up from the couch. "Congratulations Maria! Oh god it's just this chance you've been waiting for!"

Maria laughed at her little brothers excitement but got serious almost immediately.

"Sanji listen to me. I can't bring Joshua with me."

Sanji got quiet and sat down on the couch again. "You can't bring him with you? But he's only two years old, you can't just leave him."

"Not alone no, but I was hoping you could take care of him? I know I usually bring him with me when I travel around, but this is a big break, not only for me but Pappagu and Keimi also. I can't bring my son when we are meeting the elite in the fashion world. People from Paris and Italy are already there and apparently they can't start the real work until I get there. I'm about to book a ticket for a plane tomorrow. Please can you take care of your nephew while I'm gone?"

Sanji sighed and quirked the corners of his mouth.

"Of course I'll look after him. Anytime, you know that."

"Yeah I know", Maria said and Sanji could hear the smile on her voice. "But you're a senior student and work part-time at Baratie and I know you enjoy meeting your friends, so two months may cause you some trouble."

"Two months!" Sanji shrieked. "You're gonna be gone for two fucking months?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you that? So sorry Sanji-chan, but the ticket is already booked now. I'll drop him of tomorrow morning. Love you, bye."

Sanji could do nothing but stare at the phone in his hand. What had just happened? Oh right, he had just said yes to be a fucking nanny for two whole shitty months. The cook sighed in defeat. His sister was the only beautiful woman he didn't swoon over, and it was a good reason. She was an sly, evil scheming devil.

"Guess I will have to quit my job, because it's not like the old man is gonna accept this."

* * *

><p>The knife was chopping the poor carrot as fast and smooth as usual, but Sanji knew better. His boss had just got the news about his upcoming absence, and he wasn't pleased. The blonde mustache was done in two neatly plaids as usual, not to get it in the food.<p>

"So you're gonna ditch work for a toddler, huh?" Zeff said without looking up or turning around, he just kept chopping.

"Well, Sis is going to the country over there so someone ought to take care of him."

Zeff put down his knife and poured the chopped carrot into a boiling stew. Then he turned to inspect Sanji as he leaned back on the counter.

"And she's dumping him on you: her little brother who's a senior and a part-time worker?"

Sanji frowned. "Don't say she is dumping him on me! She would take Joshua with her if she could, but she would adventure the whole launch if something happened. Besides, she doesn't have anyone else. We have no parents and Joshua's father is dead!" Sanji stopped his hissing and took a deep breath.

He knew Zeff knew all this; he was the one that had taken care of them after all.

"She can't give him to you either. You don't have the time. Two months is what I ask for. If it's impossible to arrange, I'll quit."

The old man raised an eyebrow and turned back to the counter, back towards Sanji.

"It's a though ultimatum. But there is no reason for you to quit. I'll give you this as an agreement. You'll get two weeks paid vacation. The rest of the month you'll be free. The other month we can talk about when time comes."

There was no room for any further discussion as Zeff took some celery and started to chop it too.

Sanji smiled and shook his head. He turned and started to walk out of the kitchen

"Thanks, old man", he whispered before he walked out to the restaurant.

Sanji rubbed his forehead as he zigzagged between the tables in the restaurant, then he suddenly bumped into a back.

"Oh, sorry mister", he mumbled as he removed his hand to look up.

Sanji sucked in a mute breath when he noticed who he had bumped into. Donquixote Doflamingo, one of the mightiest people in this town.

"Hey there Sanji, looking good as always."

Sanji quirked the corner of his mouth. It was ridiculous really. He charmed and swooned around every beautiful girl he saw and wanted to do everything so they would be pleased, but he himself would blush and stutter when a man would flatter him. Women were too fragile and delicate for Sanji's sexual taste but he absolutely loved to care for them. That was who Sanji was, but he kept quiet about his preference, not afraid about being judge, because he knew his friends; they wouldn't judge him for something simple as being homosexual. No he just didn't think it was necessary to wave it in people faces.

"Hi Don", Sanji said and backed away a little. This man sure was huge; Sanji only reached up to his chest, and then Doflamingo didn't even stretch his legs properly. Sanji shuddered and hoped he never had to face an upright Doflamingo.

"You gonna stay for lunch? I'll pay."

Sanji quirked an eyebrow. "You know, I can be expensive."

Doflamingo smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Anything for good company."

The cook looked in another direction and blushed. "Thanks, but I got other things to do."

Sanji may _blush_ easily but he _wasn't_ easy, and this man gave him an unpleasant feeling. He gave the bleach-blonde a smile and passed by. A hand grabbed his wrist and yanked Sanji back around.

"What? You're turning me down babe?" Doflamingo said and grinned evilly. "You're a funny little fuck, aren't ya?"

Sanji frowned; this behavior was one of the things about Doflamingo that scared him. One second he was happily smiling, the next he was still smiling, but every emotion was blown away.

"Let go, you shitty bird" Sanji cursed and pulled his hand, his foot lifting a decimeter from the floor.

Moments of silence passed, Sanji could see Zeff walk out in the now quiet restaurant. Then Doflamingo let go of Sanji's hand with a laugh.

"You sure are fun babe. I'll see ya around, so don't go and hide."

Sanji huffed at the man's turned back. He glanced over to Zeff to show he was okay before he walked out in the summer day, but an eerily feeling was still draped around him.

* * *

><p>Sanji pushed the doorbell and took one step back to avoid being hit by the door when it opened. Hopefully it would. The blonde didn't have to wait long until the door opened and a red head popped out.<p>

"Huh, Sanji? Interesting to see you here."

Sanji smiled at his teacher.

"Hi Shanks. How you doing?"

Shanks shrugged his shoulders and moved aside, leaving place for Sanji to step inside.

"Its fine, its fine. You look healthy too. Want something to drink?"

Sanji shook his head. "No thanks, I'm just gonna tell you something then leave again."

"Oh?" Shanks said and sat down on a stool. "So, what's on your mind?"

Sanji sighed and then started with his story.

"My sister is going overseas to do a modeling job for a new label they're launching. She has a two years old son but since it is the first time with the elite, they don't want to screw anything up so she can't bring him with her as she usually does. She asked me to take care of him the two coming months. I have already said yes. I just wanted to inform you since you are our class teacher and mentor."

Shanks crossed his arms and looked at Sanji for a few moments, then he clasped his knees and rose from the stool.

"Well I guess I can't do anything about it. Of course you have to take care of the baby, you're family. But you're not going to go to school for two whole months?"

"No wait", Sanji said and shook his hands. "Joshua goes to kindergarten, so while I'm in schools he's there."

Sanji saw Shanks face lit up in understanding and relief and continued: "I just mean I may have to leave school in case something happens or he gets sick. Homework can be a problem too, but I don't have to work part-time so I'll do my best to do it in time."

Shanks chuckled and patted Sanji's shoulder. "It alright Sanji, I get it. If any of your teachers complain I will inform them. If there is anything else you can just call me. You got my number."

Sanji nodded and walked out if the apartment.

"Thanks Shanks."

"Anytime kid", Shanks said with a grin and closed the door when Sanji turned and walked away.

Sanji breathe out when he heard the door close. At least everything had gone well.

* * *

><p>"Oh I'm so jealous of Keimi! I wanna go to America too", Nami whined as she got her tangerine smoothie. Luffy had summoned everyone as usual on the Friday evening to their usual hangout, Sabaody Archipelago, to talk about the upcoming weekend.<p>

'_That rubber-head has too much free-time'_, Sanji always thought when he was called. Of course he always attended since his beautiful Robin and his sweet Nami would be there.

"Now now, Nami", Robin said and patted her friends shoulder. "We should be happy for their sake and keep our fingers crossed for a lucky launch."

"Oh Robin-chan is such a wonderful person!" Sanji swooned.

"And while she's gone you're gonna keep a look at her baby?" Usopp confirmed just to be sure he had got it right.

"Playing mom are for women", Zoro muttered.

He got knocked in the head by Nami and a hard kick under the table from Sanji.

"Still wroth it", he added and snickered.

"I think Sanji's gonna be a good mom", Luffy said thoughtfully sucking on his vanilla-shake on his spot in-between Zoro and Usopp. The crew around the table went silent and stared at the strawhat boy. Sanji couldn't even kick him, feeling his cheeks starting to burn.

"Well he always takes care of us, especially Nami and Robin; and he makes delicious food!"

"Figures", the others muttered in union.

"I like Joshua", Luffy kept going. "And I think he likes me too.

"Oh yeah", Sanji said and leaned back in his seat. "You've been with me to pick him up from kindergarten a few times; forgot about that."

"So were gonna have a super baby-party tomorrow or what?" Franky cheered pushing his arms together over his head in his usual style.

"Yohoho! Excellent idea!" Brooke, who sat beside the blue-haired man, agreed.

"No, not a good idea", Sanji countered before any other moron went along in the cheering.

"But I want to meet Joshua too", Nami said with a sweet pout.

"Of course Nami-swan", Sanji said a bit troubled. "But..."

"I think that cook-san is trying to tell us that so many unknown people at the same time may make the baby uncomfortable, especially if he's not used to the environment. I think cook-san would love the present baby-kun to us, but maybe later when he's used to his surroundings" Robin explained with a kind smile.

"Aww Robin-chan is really amazing at understanding", Sanji sang with hearts in his eyes.

The others' agreed with nods and humming.

"But you have to tell us if anything happens, Sanji", Nami told him sternly. "I know everyone would gladly help."

"I only want help from the two most beautiful ladies on earth, my sweet Nami-swan and Robin-chwan. Then I could die happy."

Nami rolled her eyes at Sanji's phrasing and Robin hid her chuckle behind her hand.

"If you feed him really much he will become big, like a monster", Usopp lied.

"WHAT! Really!" poor little Chopper screamed terrified.

"I bet he want lots of meet!" Luffy joined in grinning wide at the amount of meat he imagined.

"Don't lie!" Nami said and hit Usopp in the head. "And Luffy, there is no way a baby could eat that much meat!"

Sanji chuckled at his friends' behavior as the table's sound level increased to the usual noise. Maybe this different group of people was noisy and craving and everything like that, but this was his family; just like Zeff, Maria and Joshua was. It was his everyday routine to tell at least one of them what was going on in his life. The only thing they didn't know was his sexual preferences. But when he thought about it: he was sure Robin had figured it out and he was sure Nami knew it too. Robin surely had told Franky, being engaged and all, and he himself had told Luffy; so he guessed there wasn't anyone left to tell. Usopp didn't need to know, he would just freak. Sanji was sure Chopper didn't even know about anything sexual and the marimo, well. Sanji wouldn't lie if the marimo brought the subject up, but then again, why would he? And there was no way in hell Sanji was gonna tell him just out of the blue. He locked gaze with the marimo, and realized they were the only ones not thrown in a conversation. He huffed and turned his gaze away, not childishly! The clock on the wall caught his attention.

"Shit I have to hurry. I gotta make everything at home baby-proof and buy all necessary stuff. I'll see you guys at Monday. God evening Nami-swan, Robin-chwan! Until we meet again", Sanji said and waved as he rushed out of the smoothie-bar.

* * *

><p>Waaah, it feels good to start with a new story again! This one will not be that dramatic and is more focused on the romantic and sweet stuff. I hope you guys like that kind too! In this, Sanji has a sister, Maria, and a nephew, Joshua. I've made them up cause there wasn't really any character in One Piece that fitted the images I had. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll soon update with another one.<p>

And remember, Milow loves you! (Especially when you leave reviews). Ciaossu!


	2. Chapter 2: Problems

Sanji had slumbered on the couch for ten minutes when the doorbell rang. He jumped over the cough and jogged through the hall to the door. The hall was a narrow, three meter long corridor with enough places to fit a shoe rack and a shelf over that for rocks and coats. A mirror was hanging on the other wall across from the shelf.

"Coming, coming", Sanji said as he reached for the door.

When he opened it a big stroller almost ran over him. He did, however, succeed in jumping to the side in time. A stressed blonde was pushing it and talking in her phone at the same time. Sanji sighed. This was a trademark when it came to his sister. A stressed frown on her face and talking in her phone. Her dark blonde shoulder-length hair was rumpled and hanged loosely. She didn't wear any make up but Sanji guessed she would put it on after the plane trip. On the other hand, her clothes were in perfect order. Ironed and spotless and every fashion detail was in perfect place.

Sanji turned his attention to the stroller instead. He was met by a pair of big blue eyes.

"Hey Josh", Sanji said as he leant forward, unbuckling the belt that trapped the baby.

"Hi Sanji!" The baby squealed and lifted his arms straight up, begging to be lifted.

The cook chuckled.

Joshua was very much a copy of Sanji himself when he was a baby. They had the same blond hair and blue eyes. There was no curly brow on Joshua though, and Maria thanked god for that. She had always thought Sanji's eyebrows were ridiculous and had always teased him about it. Sanji on the other hand had always like his special look and said that even if he didn't like them, he would just have to live with them.

Since Maria lived quite near to Sanji's own place, he often visited them or babysat Joshua; but his sister and nephew traveled a lot due to Maria's work so it could go months before they saw each other.

It had been three weeks since the last time Sanji and Joshua saw each other and Sanji was secretly looking forward to this two months.

"Sorry about that", Maria said and tugged down her phone in her coat pocket. "Pappagu wanted to know if I was on my way yet. Gosh, they really have no patience. The called me at four this morning. Four! Lucky for them that Joshua didn't wake up, or they would have had to plan their own funeral before I arrived."

Sanji lifted up Joshua and put him on his hip. The little boy was tired and his head slumped down to Sanji's chest and looked with heavy eyes as his mother ran around his things to check that everything was there.

"Relax Maria", Sanji tried to calm his sister. "If there is something missing I'll go fetch it in your apartment or buy it. Now, don't you have a plane to catch?"

Maria turned around and watched to clock on the wall over the five inches big flat screen.

"Oh shit I gotta leave if I want to check in on time."

"I know, that's why I told you. Now go! We'll be fine."

Maria glared at her little brother for a few moments, the she gave him a proud smile and hugged him, careful not squeeze Joshua.

"Bye Sanji", she whispered.

"Bye sis, good luck."

She turned in the doorway and looked fondly over at her two favorite boys in the whole world.

"Bye Joshua, Mom loves you."

The baby lifted his little hand and waved tiredly.

"Bye mom."

Maria and Sanji shared knowing looks and Sanji could see the pain in her eyes; the pain to leave a baby-boy when she herself left for a new world. She tilted her head and waved her hand before she closed the door and went back to the awaiting cab.

* * *

><p>The harsh knock on the door was the only thing Sanji needed to know who it was. Joshua's head perked up from the floor where he sat and painted in his color-book. He also recognized the loud banging.<p>

Sanji was still amazed that this little baby had learned things so fast. He had started to walk when he was nine months. Maria said he had gotten Sanji's strong legs. He was a happy but quite spoiled little boy, but he was reserved when there were people he hadn't met. Sanji winched as he remembered the day Maria had ran over and hit him hard in the stomach with a kick cause Joshua had heard him say 'shitty' and had copied it.

"Cheff, Cheff", Joshua said and jumped up from the floor, clapping his hands.

"Hehe, let's open the door before the ol- Zeff knocks it down", Sanji corrected himself. He would get an even harder kick from Zeff if Joshua started to call him old man because he heard it from Sanji.

Sanji walked over to the door with Joshua skipping around his legs.

It was Sunday evening now. The weekend had gone smoothly and he and Joshua had walked around the area so Joshua would see the park and the nearest stores. They had also played a lot in Sanji's apartment and since Joshua loved water, Sanji had even bathed with him in the tub. Sanji preferred the shower that was standing in the other corner of the bathroom, but it wouldn't be fun for Joshua so the uncle went along with it. They had even visited the Baratie and Zeff had told Sanji he would visit sometime, when he could. Sanji was surprised it was so soon.

He knew the chief was a teddy-bear deep inside.

"Don't destroy my door you bastard", Sanji grumbled, not too loud, when he opened.

On the other side stood a grumpy blonde, with two plastic bags in each hand.

"Hello on you too eggplant", Zeff said and walked inside when Sanji stepped aside and made room for him to enter.

"Don't call me that", Sanji hissed as he closed the door, then he curiously leaned over to look at the thing the chef had brought with him. "What's with the bags?"

"Food, mostly leftovers", Zeff said and put down the bags.

He walked over to the jumping little boy waiting in the living room. Joshua raised his arms and giggled happily as the old man lifted him hand heaved him up in the air a few times.

Sanji blinked a few times in surprise before his expression softened and he walked to the kitchen with the bags in each hand.

They spent the rest of the evening playing together, all three of them. Zeff left an hour after Joshua had been put to sleep. He and Sanji had discussed the second month that Sanji had to babysit Joshua and how they were gonna solve it. They hadn't figured that one out, but Sanji was sure they would come up with something eventually.

* * *

><p>"I'll pick him up at three today. If there's any problem I'll have my cellphone with me all the time, so don't hesitate calling."<p>

Sanji patted Joshua's blonde locks while telling the young man who had greeted them on in the hall of the kindergarten.

"Absolutely mr. Sanji. We've received your number from Joshua's mother."

Sanji nodded and watched his nephew skip away to another boy playing in the room.

"That's good", Sanji said and gave the man a kind smile, making him blush. "Bye Joshua!"

The blue-eyed boy didn't even turn when he waved to his uncle. Sanji pouted and the young male hid his smile behind a hand.

There wasn't a long way to Sanji's school from the kindergarten, only a ten minutes walk. But there was still twenty minutes until the first lesson started. He thought it would take longer time to say goodbye than it had. Oh well, rather safe than sorry.

"Yo Sanji."

The blonde cook turned and greeted Usopp who joined him when they entered the school campus.

"So how's your nephew doing?" Usopp asked with a yawn.

The long-nose was always tired when a new week began.

"He's fine. He was a little warm this morning but he seemed perfectly normal when I dropped him off at kindergarten."

"Oh, let's hope he hasn't caught anything then. Oi Luffy, Zoro!"

When the two friends entered their corridor were their class' lockers were they saw Luffy and Zoro chatting at their usual table.

"Usopp, Sanji!" Luffy answered with a grin and waved them over.

They two younger boys immediately fell into a conversation about the latest game that had come out in the store, something about being a pirate and gathering your own crew to find a mystical treasure that some pirate king had hidden

Sanji wasn't that interested. For now he settled for looking at the now asleep Zoro on the other side of the table. How could any human fall asleep that fast anyway? The usual frown the swordsman always wore was gone, features smooth and straight. His arms were crossed over his chest and his head tilted slowly backwards. A light snoring was escaping from the slightly parted lips. Sanji rolled his eyes, same old lazy Zoro.

"Oi Marimo, it's time for class", Sanji said and kicked Zoro under the table lightly.

Zoro opened one of his eyes slowly and looked over at Sanji.

"I can't hear the bell ring, love-cook."

"You're supposed to walk inside the room when it rings idiot. Besides, if you don't walk with us you'll just end up lost and miss the whole lesson."

Zoro's frown was back but before he could answer Sanji, the bell rang around them and all the students hurried away to their first lesson of the week.

* * *

><p>The second lesson that day was the one before lunch and it was their character choice. That meant students on the school could choose any kind of subject to do. Luffy and Zoro had chosen close-combat. Usually Zoro fought with tree-swords, but Luffy never minded. Usopp and Franky had workshop, where they built and destroyed their many inventions. Nami went a class with advanced geography there she learned how to draw maps and Robin went to an archaeology class. Brook had chosen a music class, Chopper went to medicine class and Sanji had home economics. It was easy stuff to do for the blonde, but he had a chance to prove his skills and make his own touch in the easier recipes.<p>

When the bell rang out for lunch, the cook walked towards the cafeteria. The perk in having home economics was that he seldom had to each lunch the school gave them. He rather ate his own food anyway. He bought aerated water and then started to search for his friends. They had chosen a table at the end of the cafeteria today. Of course Luffy was already there, stuffing his mouth full. Zoro, Chopper and Nami were also there.

"Hi Sanji", Luffy said with the mouth full of meat.

"Don't speak when your mouth is stuffed!" Nami hissed and jammed her fist on Luffy's head.

Sanji grinned fondly at his friends and sat down beside the marimo, who quietly ate his lunch.

"Oi oi, Sanji", Luffy said after he had swallowed and his mouth was empty. "What did you do today? Anything good?"

"I made lasagna with chili and paprika as fill", Sanji said and he made a lopsided smile when he saw the dreamy expression Luffy made.

"I wanna eat your lasagna today Sanji! Can I?"

"I'm sorry Luffy", Sanji said and shook his head. "Not tonight, but maybe later this week?"

The sad face Luffy made quickly disappeared into a happy smile and the raven nodded, pleased with Sanji's answer, before he dove into his food again.

The others joined them a few minutes after and everyone started their own conversations with each other. Once in a while you could hear someone scream Luffy's name when the boy tried to steal food from other plates.

Sanji was for once in quite a civil conversation with Zoro about the latest rumors about the swordsman's rival Dracule Mihawk when Sanji's phone rang.

"Sanji's talking", the blonde said.

"Hi mr. Sanji. This is Makino, from Joshua's kindergarten."

"Oh how could I forget such a lovely voice", Sanji said with a grin, but it soon turned into a frown. "Why are you calling? Have something happened with Joshua."

"Yes, well, we do think he has a fever. He's very warm and has been crying for a time now, probably from fatigue. I think it would be better you came and picked him up."

"Yeah he was warmer than usual this morning", Sanji said and rose from the table. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Was something wrong with your nephew Sanji?" Chopper asked worriedly.

He and the others around the table had stopped talking when they saw Sanji's bothered expression.

"He has a fever, but I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Nothing that rest and my chicken soup won't kill", Sanji said and gave everyone a reassuring smile.

"I wanna eat Sanji's chicken soup too", Luffy howled but Nami and Usopp told him to shut up.

"Don't worry Sanji", Robin said in her usual soft voice. "We'll tell Shanks about it. Go fetch you nephew."

"Robin-chwan! You sure are a kind-hearted beauty", Sanji said happily. "I've already warned Shanks this might happen, but thanks anyway!"

The blonde cook waved goodbye to his friends before he rushed off to the kindergarten.

* * *

><p>Oh no! Poor little baby Joshua… These two chapters have just been to get the story starting, I assure you it will be more interesting in the ones coming up soon! It's been PRIDE this whole week over here so I've been a little idle for a while, but I'll pull myself together! Ciaossu my darlings and thanks for all you reviews! I read and love them all!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Bonding

Zoro watches the clock on the opposite wall tick slowly. It was Wednesday, a whole week and two days had gone and Sanji still wasn't back in school. Not that the swordsman was worried, he knew the cook was home with the sick kid, but the blonde's absent started to show.

Nami was the one who had talked to Sanji this morning. She said the love-cook had sounded tired but he had assured her that Joshua had a flu that wasn't threatening for his health, just a regular childhood disease.

Finally the clock was three and the ball rang for the last time that day. Zoro stood up to pick up his things when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Zoro, could I have a word with you?"

"Sure Mr. Shanks, what is it?" Zoro said and turned to the red-haired teacher.

"Well, I know that Sanji has a good reason for staying home and that there's nothing he can do about it. But other teachers and myself are worried he will start falling behind. I've gathered some work that he can do at home for now. Can you make sure he gets this?"

Zoro looked at the folder full of papers Shanks held out for him. He sighed but grabbed the folder and tucked it inside his duffle bag.

"Yeah I'll give him this."

The swordsman started to walk towards the classroom's door but was stopped once again by that calloused hand.

"Thanks Zoro, I know you and Sanji aren't on the best terms all the time. I could ask Luffy, but he would probably just loose the folder on the way. Try to help Sanji out if you can will you? I think he has quite a hard time right now."

"I'll give him this for a start", Zoro muttered and left.

Shanks looked at the retreating teenager.

"Kids these days", Shanks mumbled and shook his head. "So stubborn."

Zoro knocked the door again. There was a doorbell, but he didn't want to risk waking the kid; if he was asleep that was.

It was a worn-out cook that opened the door. His fair skin was paler than usual and made the dark circles under his eyes stand out even more. The red eyes were slightly bloodshot and his chin was unshaved.

"Hi there love-cook", Zoro muttered after a few seconds of silent staring. "I'm bringing you some homework that Shanks wanted you to have."

Sanji looked at the folder for a while before sighing and taking it.

"Yeah he called me about it, but why did _you_ have to be the one to come give me it? I'd rather see my sweet Nami-swan or my lovely Robin-chwan instead of your ugly mug."

"Well though luck idiot-cook", Zoro muttered and was about to leave when he was dragged inside by the blonde.

"Oh don't be like that shitty swordsman, I'm still thankful. Come on in, I'll get you something. I haven't spoken face to face with someone in more than seventy-two hours."

Zoro left his bag in the hall before he sank down in the very comfortable couch. Sanji's apartment was very nice. The living-room where he sat was connected to the small but modern kitchen on Zoro's right side. To his left was a wall, and behind it was the bedroom. They usually got together at Sanji's place if Luffy's house wasn't available. They would be here more often if the place wasn't so small. The apartment was perfect for one or two people, but when it was nine it was kind of cramped. Zoro had never been here alone though, and it was kind of a different atmosphere now; comfortable and cozy.

"What do you want to drink marimo?" Sanji asked while searching around in the fridge.

"Just water is fine."

Sanji looked at the swordsman from behind the open fridge-door.

"You sure you don't want booze or something?"

"You have some?" Zoro asked back with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but it's something I could hear you ask."

"I didn't ask you because I already knew the answer, idiot-cook", Zoro said and rolled his eyes; annoyed that the cook was so weird.

"Watch it, marimo", Sanji said with a threatening voice and started to make some sandwiches.

Zoro made a small grin and tilted his head backwards against the couch. Some things never change.

A light tapping reached Zoro's ear. It sounded like someone was walking over the floor, someone small because it was a very faint sound of naked feet. The green-haired teen turned his head to his right and met a pair of very big, very blue eyes looking at him from over the couch's armrest.

Zoro looked at the little head without moving a muscle, staring it down. Then the big eyes started to tear up, and the kid ran away into the kitchen to take cover behind Sanji's legs. This resulted in Sanji almost tripping over the little kid.

"Whoa", Sanji yelped and grabbed the counter for support. "Joshua, what the hell?"

"Scary!" Joshua hissed and peeked over at a grinning Zoro.

Sanji glared over at the marimo before walking over to the coffee table with the sandwiches, Joshua clinging to his pants.

"He may be scary", Sanji said as he sat down a bottle of water and glasses. "But he's not dangerous"

The cook lifted the little kid and placed him in between Zoro and himself. The boy looked with a shy gaze at Zoro, but didn't move from his spot.

"I'm sorry I scare you kiddo", Zoro said and patted to blonde locks. "I'm Zoro."

Joshua looked at Zoro for a while before turning to Sanji.

"Choro?"

Sanji laughed at the slight blush that spread across Zoro's face.

"Yeah, his name's Choro"

Zoro was about to talk back, but Joshua turned back to him and the smile in the small face was so innocent and pleased so Zoro let his words be unsaid.

After the proper introduction and the meal, Joshua had dragged Zoro with him down on the floor to build with Lego. Sanji sat in the couch and worked on the homework that Shanks had sent Zoro to give him. It wasn't too much work, and after three hours Sanji was finished with half of the papers. The cook decided that he had worked enough and settled for looking at Joshua and Zoro playing. Joshua built a tower that looked close to collapse any second. Zoro had built something that looked like a dragon, a very impressive work of art.

"I didn't know you were such an expert in Lego, marimo."

Zoro looked up from his creation and looked as if he had forgotten Sanji was there in the first place. Then the slight blush was back on his cheeks and Sanji chuckled inside. The marimo looked so childish with a pink face.

"Yeah, I played with this a lot when I was a kid; helped me gain some patience too."

Sanji nodded in understanding. Sounded just like something Zoro would do, not play but practice instead.

"Uncle play too?" Joshua said with a hopeful look. Sanji wasn't usually playing with him. The blonde was always there, but Sanji didn't have the time that often.

"Uncle will play too", Zoro agreed and stood up.

"I will?" Sanji asked with a skeptical face.

"Come on cook, it's fun", Zoro said with a grin and dragged Sanji up from the couch and down on the floor together with Joshua.

"Of course a bloke with your IQ thinks it's fun", Sanji muttered, but Zoro just ignored the insult and threw some pieces over at Sanji.

The swordsman kept working on his dragon-sculpture while Sanji helped Joshua with a fence. When Sanji realized his nephew started to yawn and doze off on the floor he looked up at the watch hanging on the wall.

"Shit, it's already half past nine", Sanji said and dragged Zoro's thought out of his own creating. "Times flies when you have fun."

"Told you it was fun" Zoro said with a grin and stood up. "I better leave. Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

Sanji shook his head.

"Joshua's fever is gone, but I still want to be on the safe side. Maybe I'll show up on Friday."

Zoro nodded and left for the hallway, followed by Sanji carrying a sleepy Joshua. The blonde watched in silence as Zoro put his shoes on and grabbed his stuff. Joshua stirred in his arms and looked over at Zoro.

"Choro not go."

Both Sanji and Zoro looked at the boy, who had started to tear up again and reached his tiny hand towards the marimo.

"The ma- Zoro has to go home and sleep Joshua", Sanji explained in a tired voice.

Ever since Joshua's father had left for work and died in the car-crash, Joshua had a hard time seeing people he had grown fond of leaving; especially males.

"No sleep", Joshua cried; face scrunched up in a grimace.

Zoro smiled a little at the bothered face Sanji made and the little crying kid.

"Maybe I can come back tomorrow after school? I finish early tomorrow after all" Zoro suggested and looked at Sanji.

The blonde cook looked at his classmate with a surprised look. Zoro rarely had the time to do much after school because of the training he always insisted on doing. To his relief, Joshua had stopped crying and was looking at Zoro then at Sanji.

"Don't you have some training to do?" Sanji asked quietly, not wanting to sound too sad about that fact.

"I can do it tomorrow morning before school", Zoro said and shrugged his shoulders, as if it was the most normal in the world.

"Of course you can", Sanji muttered and rolled his eyes.

Then he looked down at Joshua, who still had tears in the corner of his eyes. Zoro had been really helpful today, and Joshua seemed to like him very much.

"Yeah", Sanji said quietly. "You can come back tomorrow. I'll make you dinner then."

"Sounds good", Zoro said with a grin that made Sanji smile too.

"Wait Zoro", Sanji said and left for the kitchen, when he came back he held a key to Zoro. "It's a spare key. That way you won't have to ring the doorbell or knock, in case that would wake up Joshua I mean."

"Oh, right", Zoro said and took the key. "See you tomorrow Joshua"

Zoro patted the golden locks before waving goodbye to Sanji and then he left.

Sanji stood and stared on the closed door for a while, Joshua falling asleep in his arms. It felt somehow empty, now when it was only the two of them again.

"How am I ever going to get used to being alone again after your mother gets back?" Sanji asked quietly and nuzzled his nephew's cheek.

* * *

><p>"How was Sanji, Zoro?" Chopper asked with a worry in his voice.<p>

"He's fine", Zoro said and took a sip from his water bottle. "Just a little exhausted, but he'll probably show up tomorrow."

"That's a relief", Chopper said with a smile.

"How was Joshua then?" Luffy asked as he joined his two friends in the classroom.

"The little kid was all happy and had lots of energy, didn't seem sick at all", Zoro answered. "He's freakishly alike the idiot-cook, except for those ridiculous eyebrows."

"Yeah he is", Luffy said with a grin. "Joshua is awesome, I like him really much."

"Mm, me too", Zoro said and mirrored Luffy's grin.

"I wanna meet him too soon", Chopper said with his tiny voice.

"Don't worry Chopper, you will. He's going to be with Sanji for two months after all", Zoro said and ruffled the brown head.

"So are you on for tonight Zoro?" Luffy asked. "Usopp and Franky have made some fireworks and we're going to test them tonight at the beach."

"Sorry Luffy, but I'm heading to Sanji's place after school today. Joshua was really sad when I left yesterday so I promised to come back today."

"Oh right, Joshua's in trauma", Luffy reminded himself and slapped his fore-head lightly.

"In trauma?" Zoro asked concerned.

"Yeah, Joshua's father died in a car crash on his way to work. Now Joshua's always worried that new people he meets and likes are going to disappear too. He was the same when I first met him."

Zoro nodded his head absent-mindedly. Poor kid, to lose his father so young and still remembering the fear of being left.

"But it makes sense Joshua would like Zoro", Chopper said in a chirpy voice, trying to lighten up the heavy air. "If he's alike Sanji I mean."

"Yeah", Luffy said with his trade-mark grin. "Sanji's sister says they're exactly alike from when Sanji was a kid too, looks and personality."

"Why does it make sense Joshua likes me if he's alike Sanji?" Zoro asked confused. "The cook and I always argue."

"Come on now Zoro", Chopper said and patted friend's arm. "Anyone can see that you and Sanji have something special, even if you argue most of the time."

"Yepp," Luffy agreed and wrapped an arm around Zoro's shoulders. "You're always acting like an old married couple."

"We're not!" Zoro hissed in embarrassment as his friends laughed at the mental image.

"Still Zoro", Luffy said and got a serious tone in his voice. "I'm glad you're getting on better terms with Sanji. I think it's making him feel better."

"Now you sound just like Shanks", Zoro muttered and swatted the hand on his shoulder away.

The other hand was in his pocket, squeezing the spare key Sanji had given to him yesterday. He really felt like he and Sanji had started to become better friends, and that was just after an afternoon together.

"Shut up guys", Nami hissed from her bench. "Mr. Smoker's here."

* * *

><p>Sanji stood beside the small bed that belonged to Joshua. His nephew was soundly asleep and Sanji was relieved that Joshua had been totally fine today. That meant he could take Joshua to kindergarten and then go to school tomorrow. It would be fun to see everybody again after such a long time. Then he could fawn over his beautiful ladies again, laugh at Luffy stupid ways and Usopp's lies; and he could fight with Zoro again. The swordsman had surprised him yesterday, being all nice and friendly. That was something Sanji hoped could happen on more regular occasions. It would be nice having more days like this, sitting down and just talk, laugh or hang out.<p>

Sanji could never imagine that Zoro would be so good with children either. He thought the marimo would scare them with his always frowning face or think they were annoying, but apparently Zoro was as much as a child himself. Sanji himself could never play well with children, not even Joshua. Something about it made him feel so immature and childish. Zeff had mocked him many times when he was younger about being too much of a kid or childish. Sanji had even started smoking early because of that, dammit. How was he supposed to play with a child after all that crap? Well, he couldn't.

Sanji had sat down in the couch and read a magazine when the doorbell rang.

'He's early', Sanji thought and looked at the clock. It was two so the last class should've just ended.

'Maybe he ditched the last quarter, I wouldn't be surprised', Sanji thought and snickered. He cleared his thoughts to get a more serious look on his face when he pushed down the door handle.

"How come you're so early?" Sanji asked as he opened the door.

"Oh I would have been here earlier, but you know how the traffic is."

Sanji froze in the doorway. It wasn't Zoro who had rung the bell. The unpleasant feeling Sanji always got in his stomach whenever the sunglass-covered face watched him settled in his stomach.

"Surprise surprise", Donquixote Doflamingo said, grinning as he pushed himself inside, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Oh how I love cliffhangers! Well I know you won't have to way too long for the next update! I'll wait patiently for your reviews darlings!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Defenseless

Last chapter:

"_How come you're so early?" Sanji asked as he opened the door._

"_Oh I would have been here earlier, but you know how the traffic is."_

_Sanji stood in the doorway, frozen. IT wasn't Zoro who had rung the bell._

_"Surprise surprise", Donquixote Doflamingo said, grinning as he pushed himself inside, closing the door behind him._

* * *

><p>Sanji backed away as Doflamingo walked closer. He could feel how the color of his face drained slowly.<p>

"D- Don? How- What the hell!"

"Now, now Blondie; aren't ya happy I'm here to visit you?"

Doflamingo had backed Sanji into the living room and Sanji almost fell over the couch, but the taller male caught his arm and tugged him to his chest.

"I have missed you around lunch at the Baratie. The shitty chief didn't wanna tell me anything about your absent. Luckily, I have my way of finding the information I want; but you look healthy."

Sanji squirmed, he felt powerless. Ask him to kick jerks out of the restaurant, or kick Zoro's sleeping ass, or save any fridge from Luffy's greedy appetite; he could do that any hour of the day. But this man had some freakish technique to make people go all limp and give in to his every wink. Maybe that was a reason for his wealth, that shitty bird!

"So are you just ditching the shitty chef, or are you hiding from me?"

Sanji snapped his attention back to the bird-boy.

"It's neither of that", Sanji muttered and had to really force himself not to look at the door that led into the improvised baby-chamber. "It was just some… family issues, that's all."

Doflamingo raised an eyebrow.

"Then it is the old man, or maybe your sister?"

Sanji cringed when the bleach-blonde mentioned Maria. How did he know about her anyway? Sanji got cold inside. What if Doflamingo knew about Joshua too? Sanji didn't really want the bird-man to come anywhere near his nephew. A quiet whine made his whole body froze. Of course the stupid brat had to wake up and want his feeding bottle right now.

"You got a pet?" Doflamingo asked with a nasty grin and let Sanji go, walking towards the closed door when another, louder whine was heard.

"And what have we here?" Doflamingo asked rhetorically when he saw the half-asleep child lying in the bed.

"Don't you even dare", Sanji hissed as he slid in between the huge man and the bed.

The blonde cook picked his nephew up and started to shoo him, hoping to get him to fall asleep again. He picked up the ready bottle from the bedside table and gave it to Joshua. The baby made a happy gurgle before closing his eyes. Three minutes later the kid had started to breath slowly and deep so Sanji lowered him back in the bed again.

"So… am I the father?"

Sanji spun around and gave the bird-man an angry glare. The longer male had sneaked up behind him and whispered the question in his ear, something he did not like!

"Out now!" Sanji hissed between gritted teeth and pushed Doflamingo out of the room, closing the door carefully.

"Now when you know the reason to why I'm not at the Baratie, can you leave?" the cook asked and leaned his fore-head against the door's cool surface.

"Are you kidding me? I have you exactly where I want you."

Sanji didn't get any time to react before Doflamingo threw him over the couch. His arms got caught over his head, tied down by one huge hand. Doflamingo sat down beside him on the couch, calm as ever.

"Now, you won't make so much noise right? We don't want to wake up the little baby."

"You're an ass", Sanji cursed and tried to wiggle his hands free, but the bleach-blonde had and iron grip around Sanji's wrists.

"Ouch, we could put that sweet mouth to so much better work than cursing", Doflamingo said and traced Sanji's lower lip with his thumb. "But I do think your legs are my favorite part of this wonderful body."

Sanji bit the inside of his cheek when the hand slid down his chest, stomach and over his hip; stopping to caress his right thigh.

"Stop", Sanji warned when the hand came dangerously close to his crotch.

"Make me", Doflamingo dared him, playing with the hem of his sweatpants. "So, who do you expect for company?"

Sanji meet the same colored sun-glasses that Doflamingo always wore, his confused expression mirroring in the glass.

"As much as I would like to think it was me you meant when you said 'you're early', I'm not that thickheaded. Is it potential shag? Or are you wooing some man by showing of your motherly skills?"

"You're sick."

"I'm perfectly healthy than you very much", Doflamingo said dryly. The flamboyant man didn't feel like playing any longer.

"Be a good boy and tell me Sanji", Doflamingo purred and squeezed Sanji's crotch, making the blonde yelp painfully.

"A… a friend", Sanji stuttered. "It's just a friend coming over."

"A friend of yours, huh?" Doflamingo repeated and stroked Sanji a little gentler.

"Hey cook, I'm here."

Sanji cursed under his breath, he had hoped to get Doflamingo out of here before Zoro arrived. He didn't want the marimo to see him like this; weak and defenseless.

"Oi Sanji, are you-", Zoro started, but stopped when he saw the two males on the couch.

"Welcome", Doflamingo said and stood up, dragging Sanji up with him in the process. "So you are the _friend_ Blondie is waiting for? Did you get in with a spare key? How come you've never given me one, huh Sanji?"

"Stop it", Sanji whispered looking anywhere but at Zoro.

"I'm the friend", Zoro answered Doflamingo and crossed his arms. "Who are you?"

"I'm just an acquaintance, wanted to check on the baby."

Zoro saw the cringe that went through Sanji's body and the swordsman's eyes narrowed. He knew who this man was. Donquixote Doflamingo was a member of the seven Under Grounders; a society of former criminals who had been accepted by the government so they could take care of other criminals and mafias. Of course, these seven people's identity was strictly hidden; but Zoro's uncle was one of them. Dracule Mihawk wasn't that fond of this group he had joined, but it was more convenient that way, and he had even had meetings at his home at some times. That was how Zoro recognized Doflamingo, but it wasn't necessarily for the tall blonde to know that; so Zoro pretended he didn't know.

"If you have done that, then you can leave" Zoro muttered.

"A little stingy aren't we?" Doflamingo chuckled. "But I have meetings to attend and people to see. I'll keep in touch babe."

With that said Doflamingo pushed Sanji flush against him and claimed the cook's lips. The cook whimpered into the hard touch and he tried to push away, hands on Doflamingo's chest. When the flamboyant male realized Sanji, he gave the cook a last smirk before he walked to the door. When he passed Zoro, the blonde's sunglasses slipped down on his nose a tiny bit, and a challenging glance was exchanged between the two males.

As soon as Doflamingo closed the door behind him Sanji fell down on the couch, hands covering his face. He was shaking uncontrollably. He didn't want to be like this, especially not in front of Zoro. That kiss wasn't supposed to have happened, and Zoro was not supposed to know about all this!

"Cook… oi cook… Sanji!"

The blonde jerked up from his trance and looked at Zoro. The swordsman had rushed over to the couch and kneeled in front of him, worried look on his face.

"Sanji, what's wrong? Did he hurt you? Did he do anything more to you before I came? Tell me."

"Not so loud marimo", Sanji whispered. "You will wake Joshua."

"I- right, I'll talk quieter. Tell me what's wrong."

"… He disgust me, freaks me out. I know it's weak to react like this, I- I just… fuck."

"Oi, oi", Zoro interrupted and pulled Sanji down to the floor with him. "No one's saying your weak. That man's dangerous; being afraid of him is nothing to be ashamed of. Is Joshua all right?"

Sanji nodded and his breath started to slow down.

They sat like that for a long time: Zoro on the floor, back resting against the couch and Sanji half-sitting in his lap; head resting on his friend's shoulder. One hour later, they could both hear Joshua starting to wake up.

"I… I should get him", Sanji said quietly, standing up.

"Sanji", Zoro said and grabbed the blonde's wrist. "I don't think he'll come back anytime soon, but if you want I can stay the night."

"No! I- I mean no, it's okay. Its school tomorrow and we're both going, right? But stay for now, Joshua will be glad to see you."

Zoro looked after Sanji when he disappeared into Joshua's room. Something was definitely up with the blonde. The excuse with school was just lame, 'cause he knew Luffy had stayed over here many times. Then what was it?

Zoro shrugged his shoulders and decided to let it go for now.

* * *

><p>The dinner Sanji had made that night was delicious: rice and woked vegetables with chili fried chicken. After dinner, Zoro and Joshua placed themselves on the floor between the coffee table and the television, trying to piece together a puzzle while Sanji cleaned the table off.<p>

"You want some help, ero-cook?" Zoro asked from the floor.

"No, you sit on the floor where you belong marimo", Sanji said with a grin.

Zoro didn't talk back, pleased to see Sanji smile again.

When the blonde was done, he sat down in the couch to finish the rest of his homework and the new assignments Zoro had brought. Around eight, Sanji put down his pencil and fell back in the couch, head resting against the fabric. This week has been exhausting, with way to little sleep-time for him and very much taking care of Joshua. With Zoro here, everything was so much easier. Sanji felt how much he had calmed down now too. It felt reassuring to have the stupid muscle-head around; someone with strong arms and a secure embrace. Sanji shook his head. He couldn't let his thoughts go that way, not with Zoro. The marimo was a nagging-partner and a rival. Besides, Zoro was only interesting in training and definitely didn't seem to have a thing for men. He had seen Zoro with a few girls, some at school and some at different bars; but the swordsman seldom seemed to have long-lasting relationship.

'Okay, now I really have to stop with this thinking', Sanji told himself.

The blonde made himself comfortable in the couch and watched the two other boys' play.

"Oi Sanji", Zoro said when he caught Joshua yawning big time. "When does this kid usually go to sleep?"

When he didn't get an answer, the swordsman turned to the couch. Sanji was laying silently, his head tilted and mouth slightly open; the cook was asleep.

"Good," Zoro mumbled to himself. "He looks like he could need a good night's sleep. Come on kiddo, I'll make you ready for bed."

After putting Joshua in bed, which was quite hard because the kid was cranky, Zoro made his way back to the living room. Sanji was still asleep on the couch, and Zoro wondered if he should wake him up but decided against it. Slowly, Zoro wiggled his arms under Sanji's knees and behind his back; then he lifted the blonde up from the couch carefully.

'Shit, he's even lighter than he looks', Zoro thought as he walked towards the bedroom.

The cook's bedroom was very classy. The colors went in blue and grey; the walls and floor matching the bed-covers. The bed was huge, so much more than Zoro's own single-bed. Seriously, did someone need more than that if they lived alone? Apparently the love-cook liked space, or to have company over.

Zoro placed the fatigue cook on the bed, sliding him out of his socks and grey sweatpants. He let the shirt and boxers stay on; he didn't want to be accused for molestation or something, especially not after what Sanji had been through today.

The clock was almost nine, but Zoro didn't really feel that tired. He wondered if he should go home, but seeing Sanji was exhausted and probably needed as much sleep as he could get, Zoro figured he could stay and take care of Joshua if the kid woke up in the night.

Zoro fished up his phone from his pocket and speed-dialed his uncle's number. Three signals rang before someone answered.

"Yes?"

"Hey uncle, it's Zoro. I'm staying over at a friend's place tonight, so don't wait up."

"When would I ever wait up Zoro? I stopped worry long time ago."

"Since when have you ever worried? You would probably fall asleep anyway", Zoro said with a grin.

"Probably, so at which place of all your friends are you?"

"At Sanji's."

"The cook? I thought you never got along."

"Neither did I, but we've come on better terms I guess."

"Well wasn't that good."

Zoro could hear the underlying mocking tone.

"Oh shut up Mihawk, it's not like that", Zoro muttered and rubbed his eyes.

"I've said for a long time now that you and the cook are on to something. I still stand for it."

"Well sorry if I don't agree on your fairytale ending."

"It's quite alright; it will still happen sooner or later."

"Whatever uncle, good night."

"Good night."

Zoro closed the phone and put it on the coffee table. Mihawk could be damn annoying sometimes. Ever since he had meet Sanji a few years ago, he had nagged Zoro in his own special way to keep Sanji close. Honestly, sometimes the younger swordsman didn't even get those cryptically meanings Mihawk threw at him.

Zoro spend one more hour in front of the TV, looking at a game of American football, desperately trying not to think about the happenings earlier this day. When the time was ten, he turned off and walked in to the bedroom. Sanji's couch was comfortable, but it was leather and it stuck on your skin so Zoro would prefer the floor before sleeping in that couch; and Sanji's bed was big enough for three grown up men to sleep in. Zoro stripped down to his boxers and slid under the covers. The bed was really comfortable too, just like the couch. It smelled washing powder and something spicy, Sanji's smell.

"Night love-cook", Zoro mumbled and patted the blonde locks.

* * *

><p>And there… no cliffie this time… right? It was fun writing Doflamingo in this scene. He's one of my absolute favorite characters, at least of the bad guys. I hope I gave him justice. He will appear later, but he may not be so nice then… Zoro will have an interesting awakening tomorrow and he will realize the reason why Sanji didn't want him to stay over! So be nice babies and review and I'll hurry up with the next update! Ciaossu  Milow


	5. Chapter 5: The Cuddler

It took a while for Zoro to remember where he was when he woke up. He turned his head to the right and saw a digital watch show 06.45. It was when the familiar smell of spices hit his nose that he started to remember his location and yesterday's events. He turned his head and found his nose buried in a mop of golden hair. Sometime during the night, Sanji had snuggled up to him. The cook's arm was wrapped around his waist and the head was lying on Zoro's chest; using him as a pillow.

Zoro looked down at the blonde male for a while, breathing in his sent and watching his sleepy face. The expression Sanji had was totally relaxed and the pinkish lips were slightly parted. The swordsman found he didn't mind the situation he was in right now. Sanji's body was warm and fit so perfectly against his own.

Slowly Zoro brushed a few strands of stray-hair away from Sanji's sleeping face. It was nice to see the handsome blonde relax for a while. He had looked worst than ever yesterday, both because of lack of sleep and the visit from Doflamingo. Was that man really an acquaintance of Sanji? What did the blonde do that made him hang around with people like that?

Yesterday Doflamingo had challenged Zoro; the swordsman clearly saw that in the flamboyant man's face. Doflamingo wouldn't give up Sanji without a fight, but Zoro wouldn't either. Sanji was his friend and that bleach-blonde man meant trouble, and what was the thing with the kiss? Zoro had stood there stoic like always, but inside he was burning to slice that grinning sun-glass geeks in thousands of pieces. It was obvious Sanji hadn't wanted it and then the bird-ass didn't deserve it damn it!

But now there is no more time for pondering. School would start a few hours later, and Sanji could need some more sleep.

So without further delay, Zoro started to slip out from underneath the covers and Sanji's grip. He felt rather disturbed by leaving the warmth of the bed and the soft body laying in it. Zoro had put his school slacks when he heard the soft whimper. Zoro turned back to Sanji and saw the blonde had curled into himself and looked a lot like an abandoned puppy. Another whimper and Zoro almost threw himself back into the bed… almost.

Instead he knelt beside the bed and watched for any sign of Sanji waking up. When he saw none, the swordsman slowly leaned forward and touched Sanji's lips with his own. The kiss was brief and only lasted for half a second, but Zoro felt the tingling in his lips even when they parted from the blonde.

"Shit, what am I doing?" Zoro asked himself and shook his head.

He stood up and walked out of the room in a hurry. If he went back to bed, he would never get up in time. Instead, the swordsman decided to check on Sanji's nephew.

When Zoro opened the door to the improvised baby chamber Joshua stood in the bed and watched his uncle's friend with expecting eyes. A smile spread in his face when he saw Zoro in the doorway and he started to jump in the bed, hands on the safety railing.

"Choro!"

"Hey Kiddo", Zoro said with a lopsided grin. "Wanna have a bottle of hot milk and watch TV while I prepare breakfast?"

* * *

><p>Sanji rubbed his eyes and groaned. It was a long time ago he had felt this refresh after sleeping. The last time was before he had started to take care of Joshua… Joshua! Sanji flew up from the bed. How much was the time? Sanji threw a gaze on the digital watch; it showed 07.30. The school started at nine and he should have at least thirty minutes for going to school and leaving Joshua at kindergarten. At least he had one hour to get ready. Then Sanji remembered that he hadn't fallen asleep in the bed yesterday. He had fallen asleep on the couch, watching Joshua play… with Zoro! The shitty swordsman had been there when he fell asleep yesterday! Without further delay Sanji rushed out from the bedroom.<p>

The first thing that hits the blonde is the smell; the smell of coffee, toasted bread and fried eggs, the smell of breakfast. He can see Zoro standing in his kitchen, probably doing the last preparations on the eggs. Sanji can see Joshua sitting, or more like half-lying, in the couch; watching some kids-show on TV and sipping on his bottle of warm milk.

"Hi there sleepyhead", Zoro said after he had spotted Sanji standing in the doorway. "I'm making breakfast, so if you want you can take a quick shower before we eat. I've already taken one."

Sanji just stood there, stunned. It was when Zoro chuckled at his frozen state that the cook started to function again.

"I-I'll be back after a shower", Sanji mumbled, a blush spreading on his face.

He walked back into the bedroom and then into the connected bathroom. Before entering the bathroom, he stopped by his closet to bring new boxers and his school uniform along with him.

His mind started to work slowly as the hot streams of water fell over his head and ran down over his body.

'_Stupid marimo for being all full of surprises, and making breakfast, and laughing at me, and staying over… oh FUCK!'_

Sanji started to breathe in hard, resting his fore-head against the cold tiles.

The marimo had slept over! But where? The couch was comfortable enough to sleep on, but his bed could fit three people. What could he say? Sanji liked the space. But that wasn't the issue. Sanji had a secret, an embarrassing one. He was a cuddler.

If he shared bed with a person with a body he liked he always ended up by their side, hugging them tightly. Sanji wouldn't admit it out loud, but Zoro had just a body Sanji loved to cuddle up against at night. If Zoro had slept with him, in his bed; the marimo sure knew about that. Had he cuddled up against Zoro? Oh Sanji would be damned if the marimo knew, and he would hear no end of the teasing.

Now when the cook thought about it, Zoro must have slept in his bed; that would explain the good sleep Sanji had gotten. The blonde always slept well with a strong body to cuddle.

Sanji groaned and rubbed his face. The only thing that was left was to go out there and take it as a man. He could kick the marimo's ass when they had dropped off Joshua.

The breakfast was set on the coffee table when Sanji entered the living room, showered and dressed. It was no fancy breakfast: eggs, coffee and toasted bread; but Sanji was honestly thankful for Zoro's help. The marimo had even succeeded in dressing Joshua, a very hard task since the damn kid always wanted to have his pyjamas on.

"So…" Sanji started as they both sat down in the couch. "I see you slept over."

"Erh, yeah", Zoro said and grinned sheepishly. "I know you said I didn't need too, but since I didn't want to wake you up and someone should take care of Joshua; I figured you wouldn't mind. Do you?"

"What? NO… no, it's quite alright. Feels good to wake up and be served breakfast for once in a while", Sanji said with a soft smile.

Zoro stopped with the cup of coffee halfway to his mouth. Since when had Sanji looked so good? Of course the swordsman recognized Sanji as beautiful, handsome even. Hell of annoying but still good looking, but right now, that smile had made Zoro feel all warm and fuzzy. It was he, Zoro, who had made Sanji smile. That felt damn good.

"Zoro?"

"Hm, what?" the tanned teen asked and finally took a sip of the hot, dark brown liquid

"I was asking if you slept on the couch or in my bed."

"Right, in your bed. The couch is leather and it sticks to your skin", Zoro explained and rubbed his neck, feeling a little shitty for sleeping in the blonde's bed without permission, not that he would ever admit that.

"Yeah, I see your point", Sanji mumbled and ate the last piece of egg. "I'm sorry for falling asleep like that. I guess I make a lousy host."

"Yes, but it's alright", Zoro said and rubbed Sanji's back comfortable. "You needed the sleep."

"Yeah I guess", Sanji said and stood up. "Time to get ready? We should leave soon if we want make it in time befor the bell rings."

* * *

><p>Sanji thought it felt good to be back in school. Everybody had been really glad to see him again, even his society-teacher Smoker, and that wasn't bad. Zoro hadn't mentioned anything about the night either, at least not what Sanji knew. But the cook knew Zoro, the marimo wasn't someone who walked around and talked behind other's backs; so if he didn't bother Sanji about the cooks cuddling, he was safe. Maybe Sanji hadn't cuddled up to the swordsman? It was rare the blonde didn't do it, but it wouldn't be the first time.<p>

"Sanji, since you've been gone for more than I week; I recommend you to follow along in this lesson", Smoker's voice thundered through the classroom.

"Erh, sorry sir", Sanji said and bowed his head. "I will."

"Kids these days", Smoker muttered and turned to the whiteboard again. "No interest in any important things what so ever."

Sanji wasn't the only one to be out of it that lesson though. Zoro had his own things to pounder on. On the contrary to what most people thought, he wasn't emotionally retarded or an idiot when it came to people's feelings. He sometimes just thought it was easier to let it be or ignore them. He knew what the feelings he recently had around the love-cook were. He obviously had got feelings for the blonde; or maybe he had always had them, just never realized them before.

Now when he thought about it, he always teased Sanji. When the blonde flirted with the girls, the swordsman easily talked him into argue with him, just so Sanji's attention would be on him instead.

Zoro had never bothered to think about his sexual preferences before either. You like a person for their personality, and if they had good looks it was just a bonus. Man or woman had never been an issue. But of all men, he had to think of the love-cook that way? They always argued and the flirting with the girls annoyed Zoro to no end. Besides, Sanji had only eyes for his lovely girl. But hadn't Doflamingo shown interest in Sanji? Was the creepy blonde just trying in vain, or did Sanji have interest in men?

'_Argh, I'm getting nowhere thinking like this!'_ Zoro thought frustrated. _'I'll just let what happens happen. Take it slow from the beginning and if the curly-brow shows no interest, then I'm good being only friends.'_

The rest of the lesson Zoro spent trying not to think about the blonde, but it was easier said than done.

* * *

><p>Now this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I've next one will be even longer, so deal with it for my sake! School is starting in one and a half week too, must get this ready before that! Can let you be hanging for updates right? Well, I'll keep writing fast if you keep reviewing my work. It's super-fun to know what you think! Ciaossu<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Some Helping Hands

"Fuck, where is it?" Sanji cursed and riffled around in his duffle-bag.

His phone was ringing, and it was somewhere in his bag; but he just couldn't find it.

"There you are. Hello?"

"Hi baby-brother!" a female voice cheered on the other side line. "Is everything going fine?"

"Hey Maria", Sanji said and smiled. It was a while ago he had heard his sister's voice. She had mailed him a lot, but calling that often was just too expensive in the long run. That, and she barely had the time now when the launching of the brand had worked so perfectly.

"I'm sorry I not calling more often, but you know the reasons already. We're going to travel around the country now, attending on different meetings and fairs and such."

"Sounds pretty exciting… and tiring" Sanji laughed. "You're eating properly I assume."

"Don't start that again Sanji! I'm eating perfectly good food."

"With you I can never be sure."

Maria was a model and had, just like many else in that branch, suffered in anorexia. She managed to break free from it thanks to Sanji and her husband (who was boyfriend at that time) but Sanji was always cautious around his sister. She couldn't afford to get the sickness again, especially not now when she had a kid to take care of.

"I thought I was the older one", his sister said with a teasing voice. "So how's everything back home? How's Joshua?"

"Oh he's fine." Sanji said and looked over at the playing boy in the improvised baby chamber. "He's playing with some of my ties. You wanna speak with him?"

"No it's alright. Don't disturb him. I'm just checking up on you guys, updating myself on the latest news."

"I see. Well he has had no more sickness since the fever three weeks ago. Everything else is going smoothly, but I can't seem to get him eat broccoli."

"I'll give you a medal for stubbornness if you succeed."

"Oh it can't be that hard! I'm going to stuff it in pancakes next time."

"Just be careful so he doesn't end up hating that too."

"I'll be careful, promise", Sanji assured and sank down in the couch, tired of standing and watching Joshua so he didn't ruin his beloved ties.

"The old geezer has been here a couple of times, giving me left-over's from the Baratie, and Joshua met all my friends last weekend."

"Really, how did it go?"

"Perfect. He was a little scared of Brook though."

"Hm, wonder why?" Maria said with a sarcastic voice.

"Oh knock that off. Brook is the kindest man in the world", Sanji said defensively.

"When he's not asking if he can see you panties!"

"…Anyway", Sanji continued and left that topic. "Joshua really took a liking to Chopper, almost as much as he likes Zoro."

"Well, he has spent a lot of time with the two of you recently; if I should believe your e-mails. I'm so happy you've found someone special", Maria said, and Sanji could hear the smirk she had on her lips.

"Maria", Sanji said in a warning tone.

"Oh come on Sanji, you know I adore that muscle-head. The two of you are a perfect couple."

"There's nothing between us!" Sanji shouted and a blush painted his cheeks.

"Yet", Maria finished and laughed; she knew exactly how flushed Sanji was right now. "You even have love-quarrels all the time!"

"That's not love-quarrels", Sanji hissed. "Just normal fighting."

This was pointless fight and Sanji knew it. There was no way he could get Maria to change her mind about Sanji ending up being together with Zoro. The marimo had spent a lot of time at his apartment the latest month, but that was only because he wanted to help take care of Joshua, right?

"So when is your next date?"

"Maria", Sanji said with a sigh. "We've never dated and we won't start."

"He's coming over tonight, right?"

"H-how could you possibly know that?" Sanji blurted out.

"I do know now."

"Damn you, sly woman."

"All women are sly honey."

Sanji was about to answer something witty back, but was interrupted by the door opening and he heard Zoro's voice greet him.

"Is that him?" Maria asked and she had a giddy tone that Sanji didn't really like.

"Yeah it's him. It's Maria", Sanji explained to the questioning face Zoro maid when he walked over to the couch.

"Oh, say hi from me", Zoro said with a grin.

The swordsman had always liked Maria, and after she kicked his ass hard one time for bullying Sanji (something that the cook didn't really like, being protected by a girl and all), he had gained some huge respect for the woman.

"Say hi back" Maria said back before Sanji even had passed the message on.

"Maria, don't eavesdrop!"

"Come on, it's not like I can turn off my hearing! But I should hang up now, don't wanna disturb you lover-birds."

"Maria", Sanji growled.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist baby brother. I love you Sanji, and I miss you both. I'll send a mail after our first meeting. I'll see ya next month."

"Love you too Maria. Take care, and say I to my lovely Keimi-chan!"

"Oh you're hopeless", Maria sighed. "I will, to Pappagu too. Bye."

"Bye", Sanji said and hang up, looking at Zoro.

"Is it going well over there?" Zoro asked and sat down in the couch beside Sanji.

"Yeah, it sounds like that."

"Choro!"

Fast tapping of tiny feet was heard before the blonde baby launched forward and into Zoro's lap.

"Ouff, hi kiddo", Zoro said with a fond grin.

"Oi Joshua, leave the marimo alone, we've got homework to do. You wanna watch a movie?"

"Tangled!" Joshua cheered and jumped in the couch.

"Yeah, yeah I know; you love the horse."

Zoro chuckled at the little boy jumping in the couch and the big boy crouching in front of the TV. Zoro usually saw Sanji wear school uniform, fancy costumes or things like that. It was a little weird to see him in grey sweatpants and a plain blue t-shirt. They shirt was tight over the slender shoulders and chest; a little more loose around the lower back and stomach. The pants hand loosely around his ankles and long legs, but they hug the blonde's thighs and butt perfectly. He wondered how it would feel like to touch it, squeeze it. Would Sanji squeak, or maybe curse and kick him out? The swordsman caught himself staring quite intensely at the blonde's behind, and he ripped his gaze away just before Sanji turned back to them.

"Joshua, don't jump in- Oi marimo, what's wrong? You're all red in the face."

"Erh, no i-it's nothing", Zoro muttered and turned his face away.

Sanji raised an eyebrow at the weird reaction, but shrugged it off and walked to the kitchen to make some snacks for them and a bottle of warm milk to Joshua.

Zoro's mind had gone down a dirty track, but he couldn't let himself go too deep into that swamp; if he didn't want the day to end in a very awkward way.

"You want a pencil?" Sanji said and sat down in the couch and held a pencil towards Zoro.

"Yeah, thanks", Zoro said and took it. "What are we starting with?"

"I would feel much less bothered if we did Smoker's assignment first. He can come up with so many other things to do if you're not finished in time", Sanji said with a shudder.

"Agree", Zoro said and opened his book.

They sat like that for one and a half hour, then the movie ended and Joshua had fallen asleep in between them on the couch. They kept going for another hour, until Zoro's stomach gave away a loud growling.

"Sorry", Zoro muttered with a slight flush.

"It's alright", Sanji said and suppressed a laugh. "I'll make something for a late dinner. Can you put Joshua to bed?"

"Sure", Zoro said and stood up, slowly lifting the baby up to rest on his shoulder.

The swordsman walked into Joshua's room and laid the kid down in his bed without problems. The kid was really fast asleep. Zoro could hear Sanji move around in the kitchen: opening the fridge, chopping something with a knife, boiling water and so on. The blonde really was something, being able to go to school, work and taking care of a two-year-old child for two months. But now when Zoro thought about it, Sanji hadn't worked at the Baratie like he usually did. He wondered how Sanji got around that.

"Hey marimo, will you set the table?" Sanji asked from the stove when Zoro arrived back from the baby chamber.

"Sure", Zoro said with a shrug and walked over to the drawers.

"Where do you have the glass?" Zoro asked when that was the only thing missing in the setting.

"They're in the cabinet over the stove", Sanji explained, not even realizing that he was standing in front of the stove himself and he was in the way.

"…right", Zoro said and slowly walked over and slid in behind the blonde. "Don't move then."

Sanji stiffened when he heard the dark voice so close to his ear. He didn't move, but got cautious when he saw the tanned arms circle around him.

"What are you doing, marimo?" Sanji asked and a not so calm voice.

"I'm getting the glass; they were over the stove, right?"

Sanji looked dumbfounded in front of him. He hadn't even realized that if Zoro wanted to get the glass, then the blonde had to move.

"You could have just asked me to move", Sanji mumbled and looked down on the pasta that was nearly finished.

"Nah, I didn't want to bother a man in his work."

Sanji spun around, both to properly see the marimo and to get away from the dark voice talking beside his ear; coming face to face with the taller man towering over him. This left the cook choking on his own words. Zoro was so close. Sanji could feel the body heat radiating from the tanned muscles and the intense dark eyes. They stared at each other for a while; then the marimo started to lean forward. Sanji's breath was caught in his throat; but before he could do anything the swordsman had made some distance and was walking away, back turned towards Sanji.

"W-what was that?" the blonde said with strange calmness.

"You asked me to get glass, right?" Zoro said with a confused look and held the two items he had picked so Sanji could see them. "Did you want me to do something else?"

"No!" Sanji said a little too fast. "The food is finished so let's eat."

They ate in something that would have been a comfortable silence, if Sanji wasn't so damn jumpy. If Zoro reached over to grab something near the blonde, Sanji would twitch or jump. He almost knocked the salads bowl down and it would have hit the floor if not his foot had been stretching out and caught it.

"What's wrong ero-cook?" Zoro asked and lifted the bowl from Sanji's foot and up on the table again. "You're nervous about something or what?"

"N-no I'm not", Sanji said and let out an exasperated sigh. "I think I'm just tired."

"Then go lie down on the couch, I'll take care of the dishes."

Sanji looked with surprise as the swordsman stood up and took their plates to the sink.

"Thanks, I'll do that", Sanji mumbled and walked over to the couch, crashing down on it.

The cook hadn't felt that tired, but it took just a few minutes for him to fall asleep, snoring slightly.

Zoro chuckled slightly when he saw the down-and-out blonde on the couch. When he was finished with the dishes he walked over to the couch and lifted the blonde walking him bridal-style to the bedroom.

"This is starting to become an interesting habit", Zoro said to himself as he put Sanji on the bed carefully. He removed the blue shirt, the sweatpants and socks; leaving the blonde in his boxers. This time Zoro didn't plan on staying over. He would like to have Sanji snuggling up to him again, but he hoped that if there were a next time for that, Sanji would do it and be awake. Zoro set the alarm on the clock beside the bed, so Sanji wouldn't over sleep.

A light sigh come from Sanji's pink lips and the swordsman couldn't resist giving the blonde a light kiss on the cheek.

"Night sleepyhead", Zoro whispered and rose.

Before he left the apartment he checked on Joshua. The little kid was sleeping heavy. The last thing Zoro did was locking the flat with the spare key he had got from Sanji almost one month ago.

* * *

><p>Sanji walked out from the classroom with heavy steps. He had woken up in the bed after falling asleep on the couch… again. At least Zoro hadn't stayed over this time. But Sanji hadn't become any wiser during the morning, and now it was lunch-time. He had definitely changed during his time with Zoro. At first he didn't think much of it, but it all crashed down on him yesterday. He had started to get used to have the thick-head around him. When Zoro wasn't in his flat, it seemed empty and too quiet. He was lucky to have Joshua around.<p>

Yesterday had showed him something else too; he had feelings for that Neanderthal! Not just some new friendly feelings, but lusting and heart-aching feelings. Sanji thought his heart would leap out if his chest when Zoro had leaned forward for a brief moment. It was a wonder the marimo didn't hear it.

How could he fall for Zoro, of all men on this planet? Sure he was the type Sanji usually went for: slightly taller than himself, good body and they had fun together (even the fighting was fun). But it was still _the_ marimo. Sanji had better taste than that right?

'_Seeing that I have flirted with Doflamingo a little too much, taste is probably the last thing I have',_ Sanji thought depressed.

The blonde banged his head on his locker door a few times in frustration. This thinking was getting him nowhere.

"Why are you taking out all your frustration on the poor locker Sanji?"

Sanji looked over at his side and saw that Usopp stood there, leaning against the lockers with a wondering look on his blonde friend.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Both men turned to look at Sanji´s other side, where Nami stood and wore a smug grin on her pretty face. "He's lovesick."

"Oh", was Usopp's simple answer, while Sanji turned bright red and tried to stutter something to defend himself.

"O-of course I'm lovesick", Sanji exclaimed and even managed to get heart-shaped eyes. "The lovely Nami-swan is standing here talking to me!"

"Oh zip it Sanji", Nami said annoyed. "We all know that's not likely."

With that said, Nami span around on her heel and walked outside, to one of the benches on the school ground. It was implicit that Sanji was supposed to follow. The blonde threw a look at Usopp, but the long nosed boy just shrugged his shoulder in confusion. They both followed the red-head outside.

"Here's the facts", Nami said as soon as all three of them had sat down, Sanji on the other bench across and Usopp on the table in between the benches. "You're frustrated because you don't understand your own feelings."

"But Sanji likes all the girls he sees", Usopp said with a confused frown.

"Oh please Usopp", Nami said and face-palmed. "Sanji's just born with some gene that tells him he has to treat all women like they're some delicate flower. Sanji doesn't like women, because he thinks they're too fragile"

Sanji felt kind of left out. Here Usopp and Nami talked about him, while he was there!

"Oi, I'm sitting right here you know", Sanji muttered and didn't feel like treating Nami like a _delicate flower_ right now.

"Then Sanji has fallen for some really unwomanly woman then?" Usopp said in thought and tilted his head to the side.

"Oh my god, why me", Nami muttered at her friends thickness. "Not an unwomanly woman you idiot! A man."

"Nami-san!" Sanji hissed with an embarrassed flush

"A MAN!"

"Oh shut up!" Sanji said and kicked Usopp in the side.

"Both of you calm down", Nami commanded, and the boys sat down quietly.

"Yes Usopp, Sanji prefers men. It's not that hard to figure out, and if you have a problem with that then maybe you're not such a good friend."

"I don't have a problem with that", Usopp said with a reproachful expression. "But it's Sanji we're talking about!"

"And now you know Sanji's gay, but that's not the interesting part", Nami continued and lifted her finger at them. "That part is: _who_ are Sanji interested in?"

"N-Nami-san", Sanji said with a weak voice. "I'm not interested in anybody right now."

"Bullshit", Nami said and leaned back with a cat-like grin, arms crossed over her chest.

"Then who is it?" Usopp asked with such an interest that surprised both Nami and Sanji.

"I'll give you a clue", Nami said and kept a delicate hand over Sanji's mouth, stopping the blonde from protesting. "He has the worst sense of direction of all times."

"Not possible", Usopp said and started to laugh "The one with the worst sense of direction is Zoro and no one could be worse than... ZORO?"

Nami snickered when it finally dawned on Usopp while Sanji felt like sinking through the ground.

"B-but, but Zoro and Sanji argues all the time! They never get along!"

"But they've gotten along quite well this last month don't you think?" Nami said with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah I guess", Usopp trailed off.

"Really you two, stop this", Sanji said with a sigh and lit a cigarette; he hadn't smoked a lately due to how it would damage Joshua. "Even if I was interested in the marimo that way, it would never work. The only thing he's interested in is training. I haven't even seen him look at a girl, or a boy either for that matter."

"They say that the one being in love is the last one to know", Nami said with a smug grin, but her expression soon became serious. "But if you really want to know how he feels about you Sanji, you'll just have to go forward slowly. Seeing each other like this and taking care of Joshua is a perfect way to do so. Just invite him more often, there's a month left after all."

"Yeah Sanji", Usopp filled in. "You and Zoro have become really great friends on this short time. Just get to know each other deeper than on a basic friendship."

Sanji looked up at the beautiful girl and then over at his long nosed friend.

"I guess you're right", Sanji said and grinned, thankful for his friends help.

"Excellent, let's get ready for class", Nami said and clasped her hands together.

While the boys stood up she picked up her cell phone and started to write a message.

* * *

><p>"Ah, here you are."<p>

Zoro didn't open his eyes. He knew Luffy climbed up on the school's roof he was currently taking a nap on, or tried taking a nap on; a stupid love-cook occupied his mind though.

"You know, class started fifteen minutes ago."

"Don't feel like going", Zoro muttered, still not opening his eyes.

Zoro knew without looking that Luffy was crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head a little to the side; like he always did when he tried to figure out what was wrong.

"But its character choice, that's the only class in school both you and me actually enjoy."

"If I can't focus, I might as well skip it", was Zoro's answer to that.

"Ah, is it about Sanji?"

Now Zoro's eyes flew open and he sat straight up from his lying position. He stared at Luffy who sat crossed-legs by his side.

"W-what? Why would I be thinking of the love-cook!"

"Because you like him", Luffy said matter-of-factly.

"I do not!" Zoro hissed, slightly lighter than his usual voice.

"You can say whatever you like."

Both boys turned and looked towards the stairway that led down from the roof. Robin was leaning against the doorway. She was looking at her phone, but she soon slipped it back into her pocket and walked over to her friends.

"The two of us can't decide your feelings for you, but in the end you're only lying yourself."

Zoro glared at the dark haired woman. Even if Zoro could handle three swords at once, or Sanji was an elite at the material art Savate, or Luffy could smash his fist through a wall or a skull; Robin still was the creepiest of them all. When she looked at you, it was as if she could read everything that was running through your head.

"Even if I felt like that for the love-cook", Zoro started with an exasperated sigh. "There wouldn't be a chance that he would feel the same. He's all into women."

A secret glance was switched between Luffy and the dark haired woman. They both knew the truth.

"How about testing it out?"

Both Zoro and Robin looked at Luffy with confused looks. The raven just grinned at them both, quite happy over his little comment.

"Well, you've been really close to Sanji this last month, so why don't just keep getting together and take it little by little? If you fell that something isn't right, then just stop. We don't want the situation to become awkward right?"

It was hard for Zoro to believe that such a simple idea could come from such a goofy face.

"Just leave me alone", Zoro muttered and left, passing Robin before he started to climb down the stairs.

"You got a gift in talking captain", Robin said with a tender smile.

"Naa", Luffy said and pushed his hat lower down on his head. "It's easy when you know what to say. So was the message you got from Nami?"

"Yes, she and Usopp have convinced Sanji to make him discover his feelings slow and keep these meetings with Zoro."

"Awesome", Luffy said with his usual trademark grin.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait! Something just happened, a gap maybe… can't have that now can we? Well I hope I'm back on track again and that you have enough patience with me. Zoro and Sanji have lovely friends right? I want people like that too… oh wait, I have! Errm, just let me know what you think about this chapter and the story so far! Milow loves you, Ciaossu.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Cheating Revealer

"Man, why won't it work?"

"It's upside down, marimo", Sanji said with an uninterested voice.

"… I knew that", Zoro muttered and glared at Sanji from the floor where he and Joshua played with puzzle.

"Of course you did", Sanji said and turned his attention back to the magazine he was reading while lying on the couch.

Zoro kept glaring over at the blonde before turning back to the puzzle, muttering as he turned the little piece the other way. It fit perfectly, to Zoro's dismay. Joshua had started to sing on a child song but was interrupted by Sanji's phone buzzing on the coffee-table.

"Hello", Sanji answered

"Hi eggplant", the old voice answered.

"Old man, what's up?" Sanji asked and sat up in the couch.

"I've been checking up on employees next months and it looks like you'll be able to stay home with Joshua most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Sanji asked, not really wanting to know more.

"Yeah, the autumn festival will be the following weeks and we're fully booked. The three following Saturdays I need all of my staff to be at place, that means you too."

"Well that wasn't too much to ask for I guess", Sanji said and bit his lower lip.

But how should he do with Joshua? He could bring the boy along, but he was sure they wouldn't have time to take care of him all the time and their kitchen could be a really dangerous place.

Then a bright idea hit Sanji.

"Just a minute old man", Sanji said and turned to a questioning Zoro.

"Oi m- eh Zoro, do you think you could babysit Joshua the three following Saturdays? The restaurant needs all the staff, and Joshua likes you so there wouldn't be with that. Of course you can be here and-

"Sanji", Zoro interrupted the blonde's rambling. "I'll help you out and babysit Joshua, no problem."

The cook closed his mouth with a stunned expression; it was remarkable that the lazy-ass swordsman so easily would help out when it came to Joshua. Sanji felt like pouting, but instead he gave Zoro a thankful grin and put his phone next to his ear again.

"I have arranged Zoro to be babysitting Joshua those Saturdays, so I'll be there."

"Good", Zeff said with a pleased voice. "You start five o'clock and you'll be working in the kitchen."

"Sounds good", Sanji said with a grin. "Was there something else?"

"Nope, god night eggplant; and don't do anything inappropriate with that seaweed of a friend you got now. Remember that a kid is on the other wall."

Sanji's face turned bright red as the dark voice laughed in the phone and hang up.

"Shitty old man, what does he have in that empty head?" Sanji cursed under his breath and then turned to Zoro. "I'll be starting at five the three coming Saturdays so it would be great if you could show up here around four."

Zoro nodded and scratched his chin in thought.

"I usually work out at the gym Saturday mornings but I don't have anything else scheduled for the rest of the day so there shouldn't be any problems."

"You're a real savior you know", Sanji said and stood up from the couch.

The clock on the wall showed a quarter over ten and the little brat playing on the carpet in Sanji's living-room should have been in bed a long time ago.

"It's over ten!" Sanji said with a stern voice and picked Joshua up. "You should really be sleeping now young man."

The little blonde kid was too tired to complain he couldn't play anymore and rested his head on Sanji's shoulder, falling asleep quickly.

"I'll put him in bed", Sanji said quietly to Zoro. "If you want, we can play some videogames? It's Saturday night after all."

"Sound good to me", Zoro said and stood up, walking over to the shelf Sanji kept all his discs, like DVDs, CDs and games.

"I've got some snacks and, believe it or not, beer in the fridge. You can take them out if you want."

Zoro stared after the blonde as he disappeared into the baby chamber. Sanji bought beer? The swordsman knew the blonde preferred wine but had no problem drinking the golden liquid Zoro liked so much. Zoro decided not to look too much into it and started _Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion_ before he went to get the snacks and the beer.

When Sanji was sure Joshua was in deep sleep he walked out to the living-room and saw Zoro had put everything on the coffee table and had chosen one of Sanji's favorite games.

"Good choice in game, marimo", Sanji said and sat down beside Zoro on the floor in between the table and the TV. "I'll kick your ass."

"When hell freezes shit-cook", Zoro answered and they chose their players.

Zoro won the first round, but Sanji took the second. The third round was crucial, and Zoro had a hard time taking down the blonde's fighter.

'Shit, if this keeps up he's gonna kick my ass', Zoro thought and gritted his teeth.

Since Zoro played this game often he had never lost to the cook. Sometimes he and Sanji tied, but the only one that has ever defeated him on this game is Luffy, once.

"Better stop day-dreaming air-head", Sanji teased. "Or I'm gonna break that stupid winning record of yours."

That was it; he was not going to lose against the love-cook, dammit!

Zoro did have honor and he detested those who hadn't, but this wasn't a fight about your honor or your life but just a game between two friends. So Zoro simply decided on a solution. He laced out his right arm and curled it around Sanji's waist. The cook didn't have any time to react as he was yanked to the side and his upper-body fell right on the swordsman's lap. Sanji felt a strong arm wrap around his body, trapping his arms effectively.

"W-what are ya doing you shitty marimo?" Sanji hissed, remembering his nephew sleeping in the next room.

"Wining", Zoro said with a smirk, thumb moving feverishly over the game console.

Sanji's eyes widened as he realized that he had lost the grip of his console and that Zoro was beating up his fighter badly.

"Dammit, you shithead", Sanji said and started to squirm in Zoro's lap. "Let go your worthless asshole."

"Such a foul-mouthed baby", Zoro smirked.

Sanji cursed more under his breath and squirmed even more, but no matter how much he moved; the arm didn't lose its grip.

'Can't even kick him', Sanji thought.

The cook stopped squirming when he heard the familiar jingle of an ended game from the television.

Sanji turned to the screen and saw his fighter beaten up on the ground, Zoro's fighter claiming the victory.

The grip loosened and Zoro leaned his back against the coffee table.

"You lost."

Sanji gritted his teeth and shot up from Zoro's lap.

"What? You god damn fucker!" Sanji hissed "I couldn't even move, you cheating shitty idiot."

Zoro shrugged his shoulders.

"Not my fault that you didn't fight hard enough."

"What do you mean 'didn't fight hard enough'", Sanji growled.

Zoro turned his gaze towards Sanji and a smirk grew on his lips.

"I think you liked it there my lap. You could have kicked me in the head, but you didn't."

Any answer Sanji was going to come up with was blown out of his head when he heard the swordsman's assumption. The cook felt the panic rise as he felt how his cheek started to burn. God damn his easy-blushing ability.

"Ho?" Zoro said as he surveyed the reddening face in front of him. "Didn't know you were a easy-blusher, love-cook."

"Shut up!" Sanji hissed once again. He pushed Zoro's shoulder and rose from his sitting position beside the green-haired man.

Sanji marched to the kitchen, starting to put away the dish from dinner that was left. Zoro snorted. He could still see that the cook's ear were pinkish from the rushing blood.

'Does he seriously think I will leave him alone if he goes a few meter away', Zoro thought, raising a brow. 'How cute'.

Zoro pushed himself up from the floor and strutted over to the sink where Sanji was. The cook had started to dish the frying pan.

"I wonder if I can turn your ears in the same color as a tomato", Zoro said casually and blew hot air into the cook's ear.

Sanji hadn't noticed Zoro's approach and stiffened when he heard the voice. When the hot air was blown into his air he swirled around fast, and the pan was dropped back into the sink with a loud thud.

Both men stood still for a few moments and listened for any sound coming from the baby chamber, staring at each other. When no sound was heard Zoro relaxed, but Sanji was still a little startled. He kicked lightly at the green-head's leg and cursed under his breath.

"God damn idiot! Go home or whatever", the cook grumbled and looked down at his feet.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. What a lame comment.

"Naa", he said and put his hands in his pockets. "No school tomorrow right? I can stay here a little longer, no worries."

Sanji snapped his head up and looked at Zoro with a surprised look. When the swordsman started to chuckle, the cook shot him a glare.

"Besides", he said and leaned forward, placing his mouth besides Sanji's ear. He smirked when he saw the cook shudder and get a darker shade of red in his face. "I grew very fond of you curling up against me, all snuggly. Not so often I see that side of you, love-cook."

Zoro grinned pleased when he saw the color in Sanji's face getting redder as he told him he knew about Sanji's sleeping-habits.

"But I guess you already knew about that?"

Another shade of red.

"Yep, definitely the shade of a tomato", Zoro chuckled.

Sanji muttered something and turned his back towards Zoro, the ears still revealing his embarrassing state.

"'Oh, don't be angry", Zoro said and put his chin on Sanji's shoulder. "I enjoyed it very much: really cozy."

"Shut up!" Sanji almost screamed, almost. He turned around fast and Zoro backed away a step; surprised by the sudden burst of anger.

"You think it's fun to tease me just because I've got a different taste than you? You think it's okay to just go around with that god damn cocky attitude of yours because you think you're better, because you're more 'normal'?"

Sanji knew Zoro better than this. He knew it wasn't true, not a word. But he was really embarrassed and angry with himself, to let himself get teased and flustered this easy. Because of Zoro, of all people. He wasn't this weak, damn it!

Zoro frowned at Sanji's words. The cook knew he wasn't like that, Zoro judged a person on reasons and experiences; not on prejudices or rumors. But surely something he said had upset the cook.

Zoro launched himself forward so fast that Sanji wouldn't have time to react and grabbed the cook's waist and hurled him up on the counter, leaving the blonde's legs dangling over the floor.

Sanji got quiet, but only for a second. He gritted his teeth and opened his mouth to speak again, but Zoro pushed his calloused hand over Sanji's mouth, silencing him effectively.

"Sanji, for god's sake, you know I didn't mean anything. It was just teasing, teasing!"

When Zoro saw that Sanji wasn't going to go ballistic anymore, he removed his hand to Sanji's thigh instead so the blonde could take a few deep breaths.

"I know", Sanji muttered and looked down on his lap, not even realizing Zoro's hand. "I wasn't really angry with you either; you were just at wrong place at the wrong time. Not that that was anything unusual."

The last part made the corner of Zoro's mouth quirk; seemed like Sanji was normal again.

"Talk about PMS", Zoro said and leaned forward, resting his cheek on Sanji's shoulder once again.

"Say what?" Sanji said.

"Nothing."

"Good answer."

They stood there, a few minutes in silence. It gave Sanji time to register what they were doing; and no he didn't like it god damn it!

Sanji was about to tell the marimo to move his shitty air-head, but Zoro beat him to it and spoke first.

"Where are we standing now?"

A nervous knot was formed in Sanji's stomach, but he pushed it away.

"I know your sense of direction is useless, but is your memory fucked up too? We're in the kitchen you retard."

Zoro growled and stood back in standing position, looking straight at Sanji's face.

"You know I didn't mean that."

"No, but it was a moment I could not pass up", the blond said with a grin.

'Definitely back to usual', Zoro thought and did his best not to grin himself; didn't work that well though.

"So where do we stand?"

Sanji pouted slightly and looked to his side, refusing to meet Zoro's gaze.

"What do you mean? We're friends like usual, right?"

"Simple friends don't cuddle together when they sleep."

Sanji snapped his gaze to meet Zoro's, a frown sliding over his features.

"Sorry, Doctor Phil; but that is something I don't have control over. Which person it is doesn't matter."

"But you don't do it to Nami or Robin?"

"Of course not! If they sleep over I take the couch. Beauties like them shall have nothing but the best!"

Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Sure, love-cook; but I happen to know that you've shared bed with them at least once. No cuddling?"

Sanji's gaze dropped to the floor and he shook his head slightly.

"No, women are not my sexual preference; as you already should have figured out."

"You've cuddled up to Luffy?"

Sanji gave the swordsman a look that said 'are-you-seriously-retarded'.

"I barely falls asleep before he is flush against me, you idiot. He's a even worse cuddler than I am. But he doesn't tease me."

"Well you shouldn't tease someone if you have the same issues", Zoro said shrugging his shoulders. "Even Luffy knows that. How about Usopp, or Franky?"

Sanji shuddered and shook his head. "Have shared bed with Usopp, but I just grasped his hand ones. Told him later I was dreaming about Nami. Franky is a big No-No. His not my type."

When he saw Zoro raise an eyebrow with an amused look, his eyes shot open and the god damn heat washed over his cheeks again.

"So I'm your type, huh?" Zoro smirked and leaned forward, leaning their fore-heads together. "You never told me."

Sanji still refused to look at Zoro and held his gaze steady on the ground.

"Never realized it", he nearly whispered and Zoro had to listen carefully to hear it. "But yeah, big muscle-heads with cocky attitude that are way too arrogant, sound to me you fit rather well."

Zoro tried to look irritated by the obvious insult, but couldn't keep the grin from forming on his lips.

"That sounds good to me", Zoro said and squeezed Sanji's thigh, making the blonde jerk a little but he couldn't move that much from his spot on the kitchen counter.

"Watch where you're fiddling ma-" the threat died on Sanji's lips when the blue orbs was caught in the heated green gaze.

Zoro's other hand had traveled up Sanji's body and was cupping the blonde's cheek.

"Should we really be doing this?" Sanji whispered his lips only inches apart from Zoro's own.

"We could always blame the booze after", Zoro joked but with a serious tone, closing the distance and meeting Sanji in a searching kiss.

* * *

><p>Sorry for taking so long! I was going to update yesterday, but I got stuck with my partying friends. I've realized I'm way to flirty when I drink too much... oh, at least my friends have fun with me around.<p>

About _Tekken 6_, I have no idea how you play it. My experience in games reach to Super Mario and nothing more, haha.

Don't forget to review, 'cause I just love to read them! Ciaossu


	8. Chapter 8: It's Jealousy

Just going to warn you for some lemon in this chapter, not that I think anyone of you will complain, tehehe.

* * *

><p>Electrical tingling spread through Sanji's whole body when his and Zoro's lips touched. The kiss was slow and experimental at first. When Zoro squeezed the blonde's thigh again and Sanji moaned into the kiss, the swordsman got bolder and traced the cook's lower lips with his tongue. Sanji opened his mouth slowly and Zoro's tongue plunged inside. When they run out of air they finally parted.<p>

Zoro tilted his head forward and rested his fore-head against Sanji's own. They stared into each other's eyes while they tried to catch their breaths.

"You're doing something to me, idiot-cook", Zoro muttered, eyes still stuck in the sky-blue gaze. "I don't know what, but damn it's getting frustrating."

Zoro dove in for another kiss, and Sanji didn't know what to do when he once again felt the moist lips against his own. Zoro's hot tongue gave the blonde cook shivers along his back and the sensual kiss was more than Sanji had ever dreamed about; it was perfect.

Then Zoro embraced the thin lower back with his muscular arms and slowly dragged the cook down from the counter so he stood on the floor like Zoro.

Sanji moaned when Zoro pushed his body against Sanji's. This was nothing Sanji had ever experienced before. Sure he had good times with guys before, but there had never been so much emotion and excitement. Every place Zoro touched was left burning and Sanji's knees became slightly weak.

A hand slipped down Sanji's back and grabbed one of his ass-cheeks and squeezed, and the blonde

gave away a surprised whimper; breaking the kiss to meet Zoro's gaze.

"We are NOT doing anything here!" Sanji hissed. "I cook here."

Zoro growled and bit down on Sanji's neck, the cook gasped and his grip on Zoro's shoulder tightened. The swordsman swirled his tongue around the new bite mark.

"The bed then."

Sanji could only wrinkle his fore-head before strong hand grasped his hips and heaved him from the floor, up in the air and over the swordsman's shoulder. He squeaked and tried desperately to grasp something for balance. Zoro's sweater had to do.

"What are you doing, you shitty marimo-head."

"Going to the bedroom", Zoro simply stated and started to walk.

He pushed the bedroom-door open with the arm that didn't have a hold around Sanji's legs and threw the blonde on the covers as carefully as he could.

"Oi", Sanji protested when the green haired male crawled over him and covered his whole body. "Be a little careful, will ya?"

"Don't want to", Zoro muttered into the junction between Sanji's shoulder and neck. "I just want to take you, right now!"

"EEH!" Sanji hissed and was suddenly very aware of the hard-on that was pressed against his hipbone. "How long have you been like that?"

"Way too long", Zoro muttered back and pulled up Sanji's shirt, circling the pink nipples with his two thumbs.

"Z-Zoro", Sanji moaned when the moss-head pinched extra hard and the blonde bucked his hips, unconsciously brushing Zoro's crotch with his own.

When the swordsman felt the electrical threads that shout out from his crotch to the rest of his body and the hard respond in Sanji's too tight pants, he couldn't stop himself. In a matter of seconds, he had undressed himself and half of Sanji.

"Wait", Sanji said and grabbed Zoro's hands, stopping the other male from dragging of his pants in one move.

"What?" Zoro growled impatiently.

Sanji rolled his blue eyes at the caveman-like behavior.

"Let me."

Zoro looked at the blonde with a confused expression, but it turned into surprise when he was pushed backwards and his back hit the covers of the bed. Sanji stood up in the bed, a foot on each side of Zoro's hips. With huge eyes, Zoro watched Sanji slid his pants down his long, slender legs. The blonde's member wasn't as hard has Zoro's own, but it was getting there. With remarkable balance, Sanji stepped out of his pants; one leg at a time. He threw the pants away and lowered himself so he sat on Zoro's thighs.

"So…" Sanji started with a seductive voice. "How do you want me then, shitty swordsman?"

Zoro groaned with pleasure at the naughty words the blonde spoke. Without another word, Zoro launched forward and pushed Sanji down on the bed; positions reversed.

"I want you just like this", Zoro purred in Sanji's ear, making the blonde shiver. "Spread under me on your back."

The swordsman started to explore Sanji's body with his big hands and tongue, making the cook squirm subconsciously under him. A loud moan escaped Sanji's mouth when the wet tongue circled the erected head of his cock. Zoro sent Sanji a wicked look before he swallowed the length whole.

Sanji's hands flew to his mouth to prevent the scream he shouted of pleasure to roll over his lips.

Zoro's head bobbed up and down a few times before his mouth left the blonde's erection. One hand took the mouth's place, jerking the flesh. The swordsman guided the other hand to the blonde's mouth.

"Suck", Zoro demanded and pushed three fingers against the soft lips.

Sanji watched the lips a few seconds and Zoro started to worry Sanji had gotten second thoughts. Then the blonde locked gaze with Zoro and Sanji smiled a tender smile. Zoro's heart skipped a beat at the warmth Sanji had in that smile, and then Sanji started to lick around Zoro's finger and something else skipped with need instead.

"Ah man", Zoro grunted as Sanji's talented lips ran over his calloused fingers.

The blonde had surely done this before. A bolt of jealousy sparked inside Zoro's chest. He didn't want to think about all the previous lovers Sanji had had.

"O-oi Zoro", Sanji said with a confused expression when Zoro's fingers withdrew and the marimo buried his head in the crook of Sanji's neck.

"He won't have you", Zoro muttered and lifted Sanji up in sitting position, pushing the blonde close to his chest.

"What are you muttering about, marimo?" Sanji said and frowned, the shitty swordsman acted weird.

"Nothing", Zoro muttered back and pushed Sanji down on the bed again.

"Sitting or lying down, can you just make up your god damn mind?" Sanji cursed.

Zoro frowned at the cook's foul language, but then he smirked and lowered them down; giving Sanji a hard kiss. A hand brushed over Sanji's nipple and the blond sucked in a surprised breath. One of Zoro's fingers Sanji had lubricated encircled the blonde's entrance before pushing in slowly.

Sanji made no sound when the first and second finger intruding, but whimpered a little when the third pushed at his entrance.

"Am I hurting you?" Zoro whispered right into Sanji's ear.

"No a chance shit-head" Sanji said with a strained smirk.

"How about now?" Zoro asked and started a scissoring motion.

"Argh, n-no way."

"Way", Zoro said and pushed hard against a bundle of nerves.

Sanji's back arched gracefully and the mouth opened in a mute scream. Zoro continued the scissoring, sometimes touching Sanji's prostate, sometimes he didn't. The sensation was driving Sanji mad; he had never felt this strong before. Every little piece of skin Zoro brushed burned and tingled, even after the hands were gone.

Pre-cum dripped from Zoro's acing cock and it got fueled every time the green-haired man heard the blonde moan or whimper.

"Z-Zoro, stop", Sanji whispered and grabbed Zoro's wrist.

"What?" Zoro asked with a rough voice.

"No more teasing, get it on with it."

"Oh, I will", Zoro said with a smirk.

Zoro had lubricated his erection with his own pre-cum, it wasn't much but he hoped Sanji could bear it. He seated himself between Sanji's legs. Zoro lifted the pale, slender limbs over his shoulders. That way Sanji's hip lifted and gave the swordsman easier access.

"Here we go", Zoro whispered and pushed against Sanji's entrance.

With a slow but steady pace Zoro pushed inside and didn't stop until he had fully seated inside the blonde. Sanji had a hard grip around Zoro's shoulder with one of his hands, waiting until the stinging pain only was a dull throb.

"Y-you can move now", Sanji whispered.

Zoro nodded and started to roll his hips in a slow motion. It was something Sanji wasn't used to. Usually his lovers always did it hard and fast. Sanji had never wanted something else, or at least he didn't think he wanted something else. This tanned and muscled male was so tender and sweet, traced his hands up and down the blonde's back. It was very weird to see such a usually violent and harsh guy like Zoro be so gentle towards him.

Sanji realized with a gasp (maybe because of realization, or because Zoro brushed his prostate with surprising force) that this could possibly be the first time Sanji really _made love_ to someone. A knot formed in Sanji's throat and he pulled Zoro down towards him, crushing their lips together.

Zoro was surprised by Sanji's sudden willingness to kiss him, and he started a faster motion. The swordsman also started to add more power in his thrust, hitting Sanji's prostate dead on every time.

Zoro couldn't get enough of the sounds Sanji made. There were so sweet, so delicious and so needy. He never wanted this moment to end. On the other hand, if things went the way he wanted; he could draw this sound out of Sanji as much as the blonde would let him.

"I-I'm close", Sanji whispered right into his ear.

"Yeah", Zoro answered as he felt the knot of pleasure warm his lower abdomen.

The swordsman's hand traveled up from Sanji's back and around a butt-cheek, squeezing as he passed it. He reached his goal and curled his fingers around Sanji's hard shaft. A few yanks and Sanji made the most delicious noise Zoro had ever heard. Something between a mewling and a pleasured shout.

The cum splattered over his hand and the tanned chest and Sanji's stomach. Zoro groaned when the walls around him tightened to almost unbearable and after two more thrusts, Zoro followed Sanji over the edge.

Zoro pulled out and fell down beside the cook, petting the blonde strands. Sanji's hand lifted slowly and started to stroke the lower back tenderly. The staid like that, caressing each other on all the skin they could reach. This time, Zoro was the one to drift asleep first. Sanji smiled at the sleeping face. What he and Zoro had now was unclear, but he guessed that could wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Sanji glared at the books in the bookshelf. Shanks had sent his class away to search for suitable books for their upcoming researches. That was the reason the blonde was in the school's library, but the reason he was furious was because of a big bug; a big, green, annoying bug!<p>

He and Zoro had acted totally normal towards each other that morning, at home and on their way to school. However, when they entered the classroom; Zoro had grabbed Sanji's waist, claimed Sanji's lips with his own and declared for the whole class that _the cook was now off limit for anyone_.

What was that?

As the class laughed and agreed they wouldn't make any moves on Sanji, the blonde kicked the idiot-swordsman as much as he could before their teacher arrived and threatened him with detention if he kept going. Sanji hadn't talked or even looked at Zoro since morning, and now it was the class after lunch. Sanji was still furious with Zoro. How could that overcooked brain even think that Sanji would be pleased with being claimed like that? Only his lovely girls Nami and Robin was ever allowed to do that.

"Sanji?"

The tiny voice pulled Sanji out of his own thought and the blonde's blue eyes met with chocolate brown ones.

"Oh, hi Chopper", Sanji said with a soft voice and sat down at the table his things were spread out on. "What's up?"

"A-are you still mad at Zoro?" The small boy asked carefully

"Of course I'm fucking mad", Sanji growled, trying to be calm so he wouldn't scare his friend. "Why? Has the marimo sent you?"

"No", Chopper squeaked. "I just don't want to see you two fight, not for real."

"I'm sorry Chopper", Sanji said and patted the brown curly locks. "But what that jerk-face did isn't so easy to just forgive."

"Yeah I guess", Chopper mumbled and looked down at the table. "I should go back and search for books."

"You do that", Sanji said and watched the boy rise.

Before Chopper disappeared behind the shelves, he turned back towards his blonde friend.

"You know Sanji, Zoro can't do what he has done undone. He was just trying to show affection to you in his own way."

"You're on his side?" Sanji said with a displeased tone.

"I'm not on anybody's side", Chopper said defensively. "I just want you and him to get along again, and you're the only one who can make that happen right now."

Sanji watched Chopper disappear and a frown appeared on his face.

On the contrary to what everybody else thought, Sanji wasn't angry at Zoro for having told everybody at school that Sanji was gay and in a relationship with Zoro. Sanji never cared what everybody else thought about his sexual orientation, and it was kind of flattering Zoro didn't mind having a open relationship with him. The thing bothering Sanji was how Zoro just had claimed him. He didn't need a bodyguard; he could take care of himself, thank you very much. Most of his earlier relationships had ended because of his partners overtaking jealousy. Apparently they didn't think Sanji could do anything on his own. But this was Zoro, he knew exactly how strong Sanji was. The blonde was not only pissed at Zoro for treating him like he couldn't defend himself, but he was also hurt Zoro didn't thrust him enough to do so.

Sure Sanji would forgive Zoro, if the moss-head ever realized just what he was angry over and apologized for it.

"Stupid moss-head", Sanji muttered and buried his face in his arms, lying down on the table.

"Yeah yeah, my bad."

Sanji head jerked up and stared at the person that sat down of the opposite side of the table. The blonde's eyes narrowed when his gaze caught the green hair and the serious frown in the tanned face.

"I don't want to speak to you", Sanji muttered childishly and looked to his side.

"I didn't want you to get angry- Sanji, listen", Zoro said with a stern voice and grabbed the blonde's hand when he tried to rise. "I know you better than you think."

"Oh really", Sanji snapped and jerked his hand out of Zoro's grip, but he didn't leave.

"Are you willing to listen to me?" Zoro folded his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair.

Sanji hated the superior look on the swordsman's face, as if he had an upper-hand in this. All Sanji wanted to do was leave this jerk and his attitude, or rather; he would have, once. He wasn't the same person anymore. Zoro had changed him. Not dramatically, nothing that would make him different. But it was those feelings. He couldn't just leave without having second thoughts anymore, and that bastard knew it! Maybe he did know Sanji better than he thought.

"Sanji, I'm not sorry for my behavior this morning."

Not a muscle moved in Sanji's face, but the rage inside rose abruptly.

"However, I am sorry if what I said made you feel insufficient."

"How did you think it would make me feel?"

Sanji was furious now and the only thing making him have control over his temper was the knowledge of where they were. He wasn't going to make a seen more than they had already done today. They may not be seen from where Sanji had chosen a table, but they could still be heard.

"Calm down curly-brow", Zoro said and rolled his eyes. "I know you wouldn't take my claim very good, but I won't let anybody get a change to get to you like Doflamingo did."

The anger poured out of Sanji like water. Was this what this all was about? Some contest with the bird-boy? Sanji made a heavy sigh.

"You're hopeless marimo."

Zoro watched with an intensive gaze how Sanji slowly rounded the table, his hips swaying more than usual.

"I'm still annoyed at you", Sanji said with a low voice, sliding into Zoro's chair and sitting down in his lap. "But since you apologized so nicely, I'll have to think about it."

"Is there anything that I can do to get you to hurry with your decision?"

Sanji smirked at the question. Oh there was so many things he had in mind.

"Not here no" Sanji whispered and traced a slender finger along Zoro's cheekbone.

"Why not?" Zoro asked and mirrored Sanji's smirk. "Where in the older building of the library. No one ever comes here, and you know how to be quiet. You got a lot of training yesterday, right?"

Sanji's smirk ran away from his face. Zoro couldn't be serious, could he? In the middle of the day and at school no less.

"We can't here marimo", Sanji hissed as a hand traveled down his back and grabbed his ass.

"We don't have to go all the way", Zoro whispered and nibbled at the blonde's pulse.

Sanji muffled a moan into Zoro's neck. In only a few seconds, Zoro had unbuckled Sanji's belt and the hand on his ass had traveled inside, grabbing his growing erection.

"Just hold onto me tight and don't make too much noise", Zoro whispered huskily in the blonde's ear.

Sanji laid one arm around Zoro's shoulders, the other one grabbing in the soft green hair and buried his face into Zoro's neck. Both of Zoro's hands were on him, one jerking his cock while the other squeezed his buttocks.

Sanji gasped when a finger penetrated him, without lubricate.

"Hurts", Sanji hissed quietly.

"Shh", Zoro hushed. "It's only this."

Sanji frowned, but his head was clogged with pleasure so the information didn't slip all the way in.

The blonde bit down on the swordsman's shirt when the finger brushed over his prostate, shooting pleasure up his spine. He was so close, but something wasn't right. He occasionally rubbed against something hard, Zoro's hard-on. Here he was getting all pleasure, not giving anything back. Then again, Zoro had said they wouldn't go the whole way. But why not? Caught like this or with a cock inside didn't make any difference.

"Zoro", Sanji whispered huskily. "Let's do it, let's go all the way."

The hand on his erection and the finger inside him stopped.

"Are you sure?"came a tentative question.

"Yesssss" Sanji hissed and rubbed down on Zoro's erection, making the other man grunt.

"Sure, take the lube in my pocket and prepare me while I prepare you."

Sanji looked at his lover with a stunned gaze. The jerk had lubricate with him? God damn that slippery bulk. Sanji searched into both the pants pockets and brought up a lubricate with mango flavor.

"Never knew you were into exotic fruits."

He squirted some of the liquid into his hand while he unbuckled Zoro's belt with his other hand. He slowly pulled the hard member out of its coffins and stroked the lube over every bit of the hard skin he could reach.

They sat in the chair, gasping for air and writhing in pleasure.

"Enough", Sanji spoke. "Let's get to the main event."

"Yes", Zoro agreed and took a strong hold on Sanji's hips.

The swordsman tugged the black pants down to his thighs and guided his cock to the blonde's hole.

"You ready?"

A nod was all inviting Zoro needed before pushing Sanji down on his shaft. Sanji captured Zoro's lips to stop both their noises from being too loud. Zoro waited for Sanji to adjust while battling for dominance with his tongue. He moaned into Sanji's lips when the blonde started to move, rolling his hips in small circles. Zoro started to move too, lifting his hips so he could thrust up to meet Sanji. Each time he hit the blonde's prostate, making him mewl out right into Zoro's ear every time.

"I-I'm close" Sanji warned.

"Don't worry", Zoro said and brought something from his pants pocket. "I'm there soon too."

When Sanji hit orgasm, a tissue covered his dick and caught the cum from splattering everywhere. The nibbling Sanji made on his pulse and the clenching around his cock pushed Zoro over the edge too and he came deep into Sanji, muttering the blonde's name.

They sat still like that for five minutes, coming down from their high and catching their breaths.

"Man", Sanji said and rose, feeling the sticky mess in his butt. "The rest of the school day will be hell."

"Exactly; so why don't we skip the rest of the day, pick up Joshua and then go to your place for a long, hot shower?"

* * *

><p>And there was chapter eight! And lemon in pairs! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to be faster next update! Don't really know why it took so much time this chapter. Times fly when fun hm? Don't forget to review! It's really appreciated!  Love Milow


	9. Chapter 9: Gone with the Bird

"The shitty guests at table five wants tonight's specials."

"Three tonight's specials to table five, roger", Sanji answered and started to chop onion again.

Zeff had been right, the whole staff had been needed during the autumn festival. It was the second Saturday Sanji was at work. The first time he had almost been surprised at the amount of people and the rush. Of course Sanji had worked lots of nights when they had been fully booked before. But usually people sat around for three or four hours. Now their guests we're out of the door on one hour, probably because they didn't want to miss any of the festival's events.

Sanji and Zoro had visited the festival yesterday with Joshua and the others. Luffy had wanted to celebrate his friends new relationship. Sanji didn't really like the idea, but the day had been a blast.

"It's him right? It has to be. Oh my god I can't believe I can see him in person, it's so cool."

Sanji turned his heads and watched two new waitresses stand and gossip by the door.

"What are you two beauties talking about?" Sanji said with a soft dream-like voice and floated over to the two girls.

"Oh Sanji", the older girl with brown hair said. "We're just confirming something we overheard Zeff talk to Carne about."

"And what could that be?" Sanji said, still a warm smile on his lips.

"That Donquixote Doflamingo and some of his friends have booked a table here tonight."

Sanji's face paled and the smile ran away from his face. The girls didn't notice since they had already turned their backs to him to keep peeking outside into the restaurant. Sanji took a deep breath before he himself peeked outside.

Sure enough, Doflamingo stood at the entrance together with six other people. They were shown to a private booth by Patty. He was accompanied but a wonderful lady with long black hair, two bigger men; one with bluish skin and one with slick purple hair. Another man had almost white skin and an extremely toothy grin. The sixth man was even bigger than Doflamingo, and he was almost too big for the table. The last man made Sanji's heart ease a little. It was Dracule Mihawk, Zoro's uncle. Sanji liked the man very much, even if he could be a little creepy at times.

'The seven Under Grounders' Sanji thought and bit his lip.

Since Luffy's grandfather Garp had a high position in the government, Luffy knew enough of the Under Grounders. Zoro also knew a lot about them since Mihawk was a member, but except for those two it was only Sanji that knew who the Under Grounders really where. In the eyes of the usual people, they were very influential and powerful business people.

A hand grabbed Sanji's shoulder and jerked the blonde out of his thoughts.

"Ladies, don't you have a job to do?" Zeff asked the two waitresses with a stern voice.

"Y-yes sir", The younger girl stuttered and they were gone in a flash.

"And what are you doing, standing here?" Zeff asked with raised eyebrows.

"I was just checking", Sanji muttered and went back into his spot in the kitchen.

"Don't worry eggplant", Zeff said and followed Sanji. "You're working in the kitchen, you won't have to go out there today. Now keep working, the gossiping kids are soon here with more orders."

Sanji nodded, Zeff did calm him down and the blonde went back to the cooking. The staff worked effectively two more hours. When the clock was ten it was only one hour left before the restaurant closed and the bar opened, but Sanji didn't need to work there.

In the seven Under Grounders' booth, the last plate was empty.

"Oi, little lady!" Doflamingo shouted when a brown-haired girl walked into to take away the dish. "Which cook has made this _Foie Gras_, hm?"

"T-that would be our Sous chef Sanji sir", the waitress stuttered.

"I see. Well my compliments to the chef", Doflamingo said with a grin and raised his wineglass. "It was delicious."

Under his hat, Mihawk peeked over at the grinning blonde. The swordsman knew the flamboyant man good enough to know something was up. He would just have to keep an eye on Doflamingo, and have his secret weapon close at hand.

"Don't tell Sanji about the compliment", Zeff muttered to the brown-haired waitress when she gossiped about it with her friend while leaving the dishes. "We don't need him to go around and get too full of himself."

"Yes sir", the girls giggled.

"Oi, old man", Sanji said and walked up to the chef. "I've cleaned my place so can I leave?"

"Yeah sure," Zeff said looking out into the restaurant. "Patty, don't let any more customers in to the restaurant, its only half an hour left. Lead them to the bar instead."

"Yes!" Patty shouted.

"You can leave now eggplant. Go home to your family and be careful on your way."

Sanji just rolled his eyes at the family-comment, too tired to get upset and waved goodbye to the rest of the staff. He decided to go through the backdoor, not wanting to risk running into Doflamingo if the Under Grounders were leaving too. When he closed the door behind him he took a deep breath of the chilly night air. October was soon to an end and there were two weeks left before Maria was coming back home.

The blonde reach into his chest pocket, thinking of taking a smoke on his way home. A sound of footsteps approaching was all he heard before the heavy iron rod hit the back of his head and his surroundings went black when he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Zoro threw a glance at the clock again. It was almost twelve and Sanji still wasn't home. Since the cook's shift usually ended at eleven so he was really late this night. The blonde hadn't send and text either to tell where he was or if he was too busy coming back at time.<p>

"Maybe I should call the restaurant" Zoro said to himself and rose from the couch, walking over to the fridge where Sanji had put a note with a few numbers on.

He dialed the number to the restaurant on his mobile and waited three signals before someone answered on the other side.

"Hello, you've called the Baratie this is Carne speaking. I'm sorry but we've closed. If it's about an orde-"

"No, I'm calling to ask if Sanji is still working", Zoro interrupted.

"Oh, well no; Sanji ended his shift almost an hour ago."

Zoro's heart sank. This was what he had feared.

"How's calling now Carne", Zoro heard a deep voice ask in the background.

"Eh, I didn't get his name but he's asking if Sanji's still working."

"I'll talk to him, get to the bar."

"Yes sir."

Zoro heard some shuffling in on the other line before the deep voice, that could only be Zeff, answered.

"How is this?" the cook asked with a harsh voice.

"Zoro", the swordsman answered just as harsh.

"Ah, it's the grass-hair. Thought it was someone else."

"Doflamingo?" Zoro asked with a stern voice even if he already knew the answer.

"Yes, the bird-boy was here tonight with his appendage so I was worried about the egg-plant."

"You should still be worried", Zoro said and bit his lip. "Sanji isn't home yet."

There was a few seconds silence before Zeff started to speak again.

"He should be at home by now, something must have happened. The Baratie can do without me right now so I'll go looking for him."

"I want to join, but I can't leave Joshua alone", Zoro said bitterly.

"I understand kid, it's alright", Zeff said and sounded strangely comforting. "Give me your number and I'll call you if I find him."

"And you give me yours and I'll call if I hear from him."

"Exactly."

They switched number and hang up. Zoro stood still and watched the phone in his hand and suddenly felt very helpless. He just wanted to run out the door and search for the blonde. It was no question something had happened to Sanji, the blonde wouldn't just disappear without telling someone. That Doflamingo had been on the restaurant earlier that evening was unnerving too. Zoro tried to relax by watching TV, playing games or sleep; but he couldn't. His head was full of thought that could happen to Sanji and his stomach couldn't relax.

The clock was around half past one when the green-haired male heard his phone vibrate from a text message on the coffee table, he launched out from the bedroom and threw himself over it. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the message was from Mihawk. The other brow raised too when he read the message.

_Come down the harbor as soon as possible. The address is Water Seven harbor 4, and be reasonable and take a cab this time; you don't have time to be late - Mihawk_

'Is his stupid or something?' Zoro thought. The old man knew he would be babysitting, even Mihawk knew you couldn't leave a two-year-old alone, even if he was sleeping. Zoro's about to answer his air-headed uncle when a soft knock on the door is heard.

"Okay, now I'm getting annoyed", Zoro muttered as he walked to the door.

Normally he would have thrown himself at the door, thinking it was Sanji. But the blonde wouldn't knock on his own apartment door, and since Mihawk had texted him the older swordsman definitely had something to do with it.

"Yes?" Zoro said as he opened the door.

"Hi Zoro", a redhead said with a kind smile

"Shanks?" Zoro said with a stunned expression. "What are you doing here?"

"Mihawk called me and asked if I could look after the little kid of yours while you join him at the harbor."

It took a few seconds for Zoro to take in all the information. But once it hit his brain the young male rushed for his jacket and shoes.

"Thanks Shanks, really", Zoro said passing the red-head in the hall.

"Don't mention it, just get Sanji back safe."

"I will."

"And Zoro", Shanks said and held the swordsman still with his hand on Zoro's shoulder. "Take a cab."

"Yeah yeah, I will; don't nag", Zoro muttered and ran down the stairs, a little annoyed neither Mihawk nor Shanks had faith in that he would find a way to get to the harbor in time.

* * *

><p>The dull throb in the back of his head what was woke Sanji up. His vision was blurry and his head was spinning. The blonde took some deep breaths and focused his gaze on the same spot in front of his feet so he would get a clear head faster.<p>

He sat in an upright position, on a chair. His hands were tied behind his back by rope and his feet was fettered to the ground by chains. His head ached and his body was numb. He tried to wiggle a little and realized that his body was tied to the chair's backrest. A groan escaped his lips, but it was muffled by the gag in his mouth.

"Oh, looks like the sleeping beauty has woken up without the kiss."

For the first time since he woke up, Sanji tilted his head upwards. His eyes met a very ugly mug, a face he had never seen before.

The man was tall, bending over Sanji with a disgusting grin. His skin was darkly tanned and the blonde hair on his head was unkempt. The man had a big scar right above his right eye and he wore white pants and a pink A-shirt.

The man wasn't alone. It wasn't much light where Sanji was kept, but he could register a dark shadow leaning against a wall to his left.

"How come a kid like this can cause so much disturbance?" the scarred man asked with the nasty grin, tongue slipping out like he was a dog.

"Be careful Bellamy", the other man spoke and pushed off from the wall. "We were supposed to do him no harm."

Sanji wrinkled his nose in distaste when the second man appeared in the light. He wore a white fur that covered his body, his hair was light blue and shoulder length. His hand was covered in red-and-white striped gloves and over his eyes he wore purple-tinted visor. He looked much like a pimp, the only thing missing was a girl under his arm.

"Then can you explain to me why boss wants this brat?" the man called Bellamy asked and turned to his companion. "Come on, tell me what you think Sarquiss."

The blue-haired man shrugged.

"Oh you know him. When he wants something, he refuses to give up. He doesn't rest until it's his."

Sanji growled deep in his throat. He knew exactly how these guys were working for, and the bird-boy would get his hands full when Sanji got a hold of him. Doflamingo was taking this way too far.

"Man it's all musty and stuffy in here", Sarquiss complained in a whiny voice.

"Take of that damn fur of yours then", Bellamy muttered without talking his eyes off of Sanji.

The hard stare made the blonde cook squirm uncomfortably.

"I would never remove this fur man", Sarquiss argued back, but he did open it up.

Sanji's eyes narrowed when they landed on the blue-haired man. He wore hideous red-and-white striped pants, same fabric as the gloves, and on his chest he had a tattoo: a smiley with a cancel symbol. It was Doflamingo's unofficial mark as an Under Grounder.

"Stop staring like that Bellamy", Sarquiss warned and stepped out of the yellow light the light-bulb over Sanji's head left. "It's freaking me out."

"I'm just trying to figure out _why_ boss wants him."

"You're still pondering about that?" Sarquiss asked and shook his head.

"Well, we've gone pretty far to get him here. It's -"

"I can hear a car", Sarquiss interrupted and walked over to the metal-door.

"Is it him?" Bellamy asked quietly.

Sarquiss nodded and backed away from the door, Bellamy doing the same until the both stood leaning against each side of the room. The door was kicked open and Doflamingo waltzed in with the trademark grin on his face, a black duffle bag in his right hand. The other hand was stuffed into his pants pocket.

"Good evening gentlemen", The bleach blonde said with an amused tone and walked over to a table Sanji hadn't noticed before, putting the bag down. This room looked more and more like an interrogation room you could see in the police-movies.

"Boss I've been wondering about something", Bellamy spoke up and Sanji could see Sarquiss slap in face in annoyance. "Why is all this necessary? I mean the kidnapping and trapping stuff? Couldn't you just sweep the kid of his feet like you usually do?"

"That Sanji here is unwilling is part of the fun", Doflamingo said with a dark grin, brushing Sanji's bare neck. "Right now he's in a relationship with a swordsman, oh don't act surprised blondie; it wasn't hard to figure out."

Sanji frowned at the matter-of-factly tone Doflamingo had. What a jerk.

"Won't people start look for him?" Sarquiss asked and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you was supposed to lay low after the incident at Jaya."

Sanji remembered that. It was all over the news. Suspicions around drug dealing that lead to Doflamingo had erupted, but it was silenced after only one week.

"Lying low is exactly what I'm going to do", Doflamingo said with a smirk. "I'm going on a vacation for two weeks, and I'm brining Sanji with me."

Sanji snapped his attention back at the bleach-blonde who grinned wider than ever. Oh no he wouldn't!

"I'll just give you an injection babe... or two injections actually, then we'll be on our way. I've planned a little cruise, only you and me. Sound lovely doesn't it?"

Sanji couldn't do much but protest loudly, words inaudible and muffled because of the gag.

"Yeah, I thought you would say something about that", Doflamingo kept going, lifting a small shot out from the black bag he had brought with him. "This drug will make your muscles lifeless for about an hour, enough time for me to bring you along and get out on international water. Knocking you down is a little extreme, plus I don't want any more harm done to my beautiful company."

Sanji tried to shy away from Sarquiss when the blue-haired male got closer. In his right hand he held a big knife. The blonde groaned in pain when one of Doflamingo's calloused hand took a hard grip just underneath his left knee.

"Now be a good boy and be still", the huge man whispered into Sanji's ear.

Sarquiss dragged the knife over Sanji's pants, ripping them carefully so the pale skin was exposed but not cut.

"Don't worry babe", Doflamingo said as he crouched down beside Sanji's exposed thigh. "Think of it as a local anesthesia, in both your legs."

Sanji gritted his teeth around the gag as the needle went through his skin and the liquid poured out in his muscle. A fast rip was done to his other leg too, a new shot was brought forward by Bellamy and soon Sanji felt how both his legs were numb and lifeless.

"Great", Doflamingo said with a pleased smile. "Just get the handcuffs and we'll be on our way."

Sanji was realized from the chair and his hands was captured in handcuffs behind his back instead. Doflamingo heaved him up over his shoulder like the cook didn't weigh more than a small child. When they stepped out of the room and in to the chilly night-air, the smell of saltwater and fish it his face like a really hard slap. They were at the harbor, of course they were. Sanji tried to look around but it was too dark to see any details.

'Damn' Sanji thought and tried struggle, but his upper-body couldn't do much. 'If I get out of this situation I promise I'll train my upper-body more. Maybe Zoro... fuck, please Zoro help me!'

* * *

><p>A new chapter done! This was an interesting twist in my story right? Well it can't be fluff and love all the time right? Some excitement is a must! Well I plan to wrap the story up soon, probably only one or two chapter's left, I haven't gotten that far in my writing. What can I say, it's all in my head. But I write fast, especially with reviews that encourage me! Read ya!  Love Milow


	10. Chapter 10: Help from Under Ground

It's finally done! Sorry for all the time it took. I'm glad you've waited so kindly for it sweethearts.

Okay, so this chapter may be a liiiitle crackish, but I just couldn't resist! You'll get what I'm talking about when you start reading. But I've warned you so don't you dare blame me later!

* * *

><p>"Well what do you know? Lolonoa Zoro is on time for a change."<p>

"Shut the trap old man", Zoro muttered when he stepped out of the cab. "And you're paying."

Mihawk shrugged, smirk still on place. He walked to the other side of the parked cab and gave the driver the money.

"Why have you taken me here?" Zoro asked when the car drove away and the two swordsmen were left alone. "Do you know where Sanji is."

"Not the exact location", Mihawk explained and started to walk over to the wharf. "But I'm sure Doflamingo and his handymen is behind your friends disappearing."

"But how do you know he's here?" Zoro asked and jogged up alongside with the other swordsman.

"At the dinner earlier this evening, Doflamingo announced he would go for a cruise on his yacht and leaving tonight."

"Do you think he's planning to take Sanji along?"

"Definitely, and that is why we have to act fast. If Doflamingo succeed in getting Sanji out on international water, then there is nothing we can do until they're back."

Zoro stopped dead in his track and stared at his uncle.

"Are you saying that if we don't get Sanji back now, we can't do anything until he's back?" Zoro hissed.

This was unbelievable. He had just got in a relationship with Sanji and now someone just took the blonde away from him? And what would Maria say when she returned home next week to find Sanji gone. It's not like he could say Sanji had taken vacation, the cook wasn't that irresponsible and Maria knew that.

"So what are we gonna do?" Zoro asked with a worried look. "We must find him right away and stop that damn bird!"

"Calm down Zoro", Mihawk said with a calm voice. "We will stop him, I've got someone that will help us."

"And who is that?" Zoro quirked an eyebrow.

Without a word Mihawk motioned for Zoro to look behind him. The younger swordsman registered footsteps, someone was approaching them from behind. The green-haired male spun around, taking a defensive position. When the approaching person appeared in the light from one of the lanterns, Zoro's chin drop.

"You can't be serious", Zoro said and turned back to Mihawk.

"Oh I'm very serious. It's my secret weapon. Now let's go find Doflamingo."

* * *

><p>"Oi boss, someone's coming."<p>

Doflamingo sighed and sat Sanji down on the polished deck, behind the railing so he couldn't be spotted from the dock.

"Just stay put honey, I'll be right with you."

Sanji glared at the sun-glassed man when he walked down the gangway.

"What is it you dweebs?" Sanji heard Doflamingo ask. "The fuck? Mihawk, what are you doing here?"

Sanji's eyes widened when he heard the swordsman's name. Did this mean he was going to be saved?

"We're here to get Sanji back you bird-freak!"

Sanji heart leaped when his boyfriend's voice reached his ears... wait, what? He did not just call Zoro his boyfriend, did he? Well, he guessed they were kind of together now. Why was he pondering on this anyway?

There wasn't much Sanji could do with a gag, numb legs and hands cuffed behind his back; but he wiggled closer to the opening in the railing where the gangway was attached. Then he lost his balance and he fell down on the deck. His curses was muffled by the gag and he was in no condition to be able to get back up on his own. However Sanji realized that if he turned around, he could still see the dock from the door in the railing, and his eye caught that silly green color of Zoro's hair. It was a huge relief.

"Well if it isn't the kid with the funny colored hair from Sanji's apartment. How come he knows you Hawk-eye?" Doflamingo asked with a mocking tone, leaning back on a bollard with a cocky grin.

"He's my nephew", Mihawk explained with his usual calm voice, holding Zoro back with one arm on the young man's chest.

"Of course he is", Doflamingo sneered and his tongue slipped out from his mouth in a feral grin. "You're not here to try to stop me are you? As an Under Grounder you should really know you can't mess with my personal affairs Dracule", Doflamingo explained, grin still on place. "If you throw in that green-haired kid in the fight he'll get killed, I win."

"Oh Doflamingo", Mihawk started with a dangerously sweet tone, giving such an intense glare that it made Sanji shiver with malaise. "You don't really think I've gotten into this without a waterproof plan do you?"

Doflamingo quirked an eyebrow but didn't say a word, waiting not so patiently for what Mihawk had in store for him.

"I didn't know you were bringing someone with you on your vacation, Doflamingo?" asked a new dark voice, floating from the shadows.

Sanji had never heard the voice before, but apparently Doflamingo had because the blonde man tensed visibly. Who in the world could it be that got that reaction from Donquixote Doflamingo? Someone Sanji really appreciated, whoever it was.

"Croc-chan, you're here too? That makes me very happy."

'Croc... chan?' Sanji thought with a confused face.

It couldn't possibly be Crocodile, another of the Seven Under Grounders; could it?

"Don't call me that you bird-brain, and it's Sir Crocodile for you."

Well, what do you know? Apparently it could be him.

"Why... do you think I'm brining someone with me?" Doflamingo said with a grin.

"A bird whispered in my ear, a hawk to be more precise."

Doflamingo shot a glare over to the older swordsman, who was as unfazed as always.

"You, mister; are not leaving this harbor with some kind of hostage. Our companies are working together right now and you've done way too much to even consider doing something risky for at least five years! If you're getting caught in some bad light, then so will I, and I won't have that!"

Zoro was staring at the two criminals with a bewildered look on his face.

Ever since the youngster was young he had taking things easy around the Under Grounders, they were bloodthirsty criminals after all. But this, this was like watching a husband that had been caught doing something bad by his nagging wife. The behavior didn't really fit Zoro's image of the big shots, no; not at all.

"Well, I'm not going on vacation alone", Doflamingo muttered and kicked the ground stubbornly, adding another crack in Zoro's image of the Under Grounders.

"Deal with it you big baby", Crocodile said and rolled his eyes.

The nagging criminals was interrupted by Mihawk who cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Gentlemen please," Mihawk spoke and stepped closer to his colleges, dragging Zoro discretely with him. "I may have a solution that will be to both your favors."

Crocodile threw Doflamingo a skeptical gaze, but he didn't say anything and waited for the swordsman to continue.

"Doflamingo will let Sanji go, we won't mention it to the government and his reputation won't be in danger, but-" Mihawk continued before Doflamingo could protest. "In exchange of Sanji, Crocodile will be your company on the trip. That way he can keep an eye on every move you do."

"That meaning was so an undertone of something naughty", Doflamingo said, his grin back in full force.

Crocodile on the other hand had become unnervingly pale, the grey skin turning to a shade of white.

"What is this Hawk-eye?" Crocodile hissed through gritted teeth. "Telling me about what Doflamingo was up to and dragging me along to so I could help you stop him. Me going along on this stupid trip of his was nothing I had planned!"

"Then see it as an opportunity to get to know your companion a little closer", Mihawk said with his usual calm and stoic voice.

"I like what's going on in that old man's head", Doflamingo butted in.

Crocodile snapped his attention over to the bigger man and started yelling at the madness that all this was. Mihawk turned to Zoro who had been standing quietly in the background.

"Go and search for Sanji, he should be on deck somewhere."

Zoro nodded and slinked away from the group of arguing males and walked up the gangplank.

The swordsman almost tripped over the blonde as he stepped up on the yacht's deck.

"The hell, Sanji!"

Zoro crouched down beside his lover, ripped the gag of and dragged him into his lap.

"Oh god I thought we were going to be too late."

The first thing Sanji thought of doing was cursing at the marimo for making him wait and almost tripping over him, but when the strong arms wrapped around him and Zoro's nose was buried in his golden locks; Sanji relaxed and melted into the embrace.

"Come on, let's get off this thing", Zoro said and gave a soft kiss on Sanji's fore-head.

Zoro stood up and gave Sanji his hand, then he noticed Sanji's hands were cuffed behind his back.

"Shit", Zoro cursed and grabbed Sanji under his arms and hurled him up. "Sorry Sanji, I didn't know you were hand-cuffed, I'm sure Mihawk can get the keys from the shit-bird. Come on Sanji stand up."

"I can't", Sanji whispered quietly.

"What?" Zoro said with a confused look.

"My... my legs, I can't feel them."

Zoro looked down at the blonde head, still confused. Sanji was slumped against his body, only able to because Zoro had his arms around him.

"Can't feel them... why?"

"Some injection in my legs. I've lost all feel, can't walk."

Sanji talked with a hushed voice and the blue eyes were glued to the floor. Zoro stared at the young man who had gone from an annoying bastard, to his best friend, to his lover and boyfriend. Then it dawned in Zoro, Sanji was ashamed. Just like the blonde had been embarrassed when Doflamingo had been in his apartment; shocked, scared and afraid Zoro would taunt him for it.

"Don't worry Sanji, I'll carry you. We'll fix it. Mihawk's here too, he's going to help us with this."

Zoro was optioning for carrying Sanji on his back, but the blonde's hands was tied behind his back and he couldn't stay in place with his legs, so Zoro guessed bridal-style would have to do; even thought he knew Sanji hated being carried that way, especially if people saw them.

"I'm sorry Sanji, I have to-

"I know", Sanji interrupted and met Zoro's eye for the first time that night. "Please Zoro, take me home. I'm tired and need a shower."

Zoro bit his lip at the submissive tone Sanji's voice had, it wasn't often the blonde sounded that down.

"Hey", Zoro whispered and lifted Sanji's chin upwards so their eyes met. "I'll take you home, don't worry Sanji. I'm not leaving you. I need your back-bone around, and your cooking is quite good to have around too."

He ended the sentence with pressing his lips to Sanji's. He moaned when Sanji answered the kiss eagerly. Oh he could never leave Sanji now, he would miss this and everything else about his blonde too much. Yes, _his_ blonde.

"Let's get you of this piece of crap", Zoro said with a grin and lifted Sanji up in his arms.

They sneaked of the boat and Zoro wondered if he should go back to Mihawk, but he could feel Sanji tense when he turned that way. Zoro looked eyes with Mihawk and the older swordsman nodded. Zoro took Sanji to the other side of the harbor and they sat down, the blonde in Zoro's lap.

"Now we'll wait until Mihawk's coming."

Sanji nodded slowly and Zoro realized that the blond had worked between five and eleven, and now the clock was around two in the morning. The cook must feel really down-and-out by now.

"You can sleep if you want to", Zoro whispered and Sanji nodded, leaning his head against Zoro's chest.

"Why was Crocodile with you?" Sanji asked, he had been wondering about that for a while now.

"Well", Zoro said a little troubled and scratched his head. "I'm not really sure I got it right, but apparently they have a complicated history together; going to the same high school and college. Mihawk said that Crocodile was and still is Doflamingo's first and only love, so the bird-man can never turn down any offer from or involving Doflamingo."

It was quiet for a while, then Sanji started laughing. Zoro looked at his lover with a raised brow, happy to see Sanji laughing but still confused.

"You know", Sanji started explaining. "I do feel a little bad for dumping Doflamingo over at Crocodile."

"He had it coming", Zoro snorted. "But I still doesn't understand how Mihawk got Crocodile to cooperate, seeing Doflamingo annoys the hell out of him."

Sanji rolled his eyes at his marimo's denseness.

"Oh you stupid vegetable", Sanji laughed and kissed Zoro's chinbone. "Who annoys the hell of you most in the world?"

"Oi", Zoro protested at the insulting name but then seemed to think about what Sanji had said. "I guess that it would normally be you ero-cook, but- oh... oh!"

"Bingo", Sanji said and wanted to pat the green hair. "Crocodile is surely attracted to Doflamingo too, even if he would never admit it."

"Man, what a twisted night this turned out in", Zoro said with a laugh and shook his head.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad we've agreed", Mihawk interrupted the arguing two when he saw Zoro and Sanji leave to the other side of the harbor. "I'm sure this is going to do wonder for your relationship."<p>

"For the last time, I'm not going on vacation with him!" Crocodile shouted outraged and pointed at Doflamingo, who looked as smug as always.

"Oh I promise you won't regret this", Doflamingo said close to purring.

"You better keep your promise for the trouble I'm going through", Crocodile hissed at Mihawk.

"I promise at the pride of a man", The swordsman said with a stoic face and held his hand up.

"What are you to sneaking about?" Doflamingo asked curiously and leaned over Crocodile's shoulder.

"Nothing you bird-brain", Crocodile sighed and started to walk towards the boat, holding his head high.

"I can't believe you actually got Crocodile to tag along", Doflamingo said with a pleased grin and watched the bitter Under Grounder walk up the gangplank. "I guess I have to keep our deal."

"Always a pleasure making business with you Doflamingo."

The two men shook hands and Doflamingo took an envelope from his pink feather coat and gave it to the swordsman.

"It's not often you pull your finger out and get something done. I should kidnap Sanji more often."

"I'd prefer if you didn't", Mihawk said dryly.

"Don't worry hawk-eye, I was kidding", Doflamingo laughed out and pounded the swordsman's back. "Go and get Sanji, he probably can't get away by himself."

"No he probably cannot", Mihawk said and was not amused by the smirk Doflamingo's face. "But we've already got him."

Doflamingo raised an eyebrow, then he realized that the green-haired kid was gone.

"The kid got the blonde already? When did that happen."

"Probably when you spaced out dreaming about you and Crocodile all alone on some uninhabited tropical island."

Mihawk watched Doflamingo shudder in delight as he spaced out again.

"What's taking so long bastard!" Crocodile shouted from inside the boat.

"Oops, better not let my little crocodile wait", Doflamingo said and started skipping, yeah skipping, towards the yacht. "I'll see you after our vacation, maybe we can call it a honey-moon."

"NO we're NOT!"

Mihawk chuckled at his colleagues childish way. At least he got his nephew's boyfriend back.

"I guess I better look for them", Mihawk said to himself and strode away from the harbor.

"Oi Hawk-eye! I guess you want this!"

Mihawk spun around and was just able to catch a shining small object flying in his hand. It was a small key that would probably fit perfect in the handcuffs trapping Sanji.

* * *

><p>Again, Sorry for the long wait!<p>

How did you like that turnout? It may look like I've only thrown Crocodile in to get an easy solution, but isn't like that! It was so fun writing this ending with Doflamingo and Crocodile, they're soooo good together! A pairing I always count in if I get the chance haha. Hope you liked this funny twist on the story too! Next chapter will wrap it all up nicely! Love Milow


	11. Chapter 11: No More

Okay, so once again I apologize for the time it took to write this... but here's the final chapter at last!

* * *

><p>Sanji threw a last pinch of salt into the soup before lifting it off from the stove. He was in Zoro's kitchen, or rather Mihawk's kitchen. The Under Grounder had lend his mansion out to Zoro and his friends. They were celebrating the return of Maria, Keimi and Pappagu; and frankly they would need a lot of space to throw a big party for them.<p>

They would arrive at the house within an hour. Zeff was picking them up at the airport right about now. Sanji had made a big dinner, with Zoro's help believe it or not, and everybody else would arrive about half an hour from now. This welcome-back-party had been Luffy's idea from the beginning, and Sanji and the others had liked it.

Right now Zoro was in the living room playing with Joshua, who was very excited to see his mommy again. Sanji thought Mihawk was in there too, but you could never now with the older swordsman. The blonde grabbed a tray with snacks and went to the living room. Mihawk was sitting on the couch, reading a news paper while Zoro and Joshua both was sitting on the floor in front of Mihawk; playing with teddy-bears and other stuffed animals Zoro had played with when he was a kid.

The green haired marimo had been a little embarrassed when Sanji had found them in a forgotten drawer. Apparently Mihawk had showered Zoro in gifts when he first had moved in. Sanji was going to tease the marimo about it, but it could wait until another day. Sanji thought it was kind of sweet of Mihawk to buy so cute things for such an un-cute boy.

"I've brought snacks", Sanji announced and put the plate down on the coffee table.

Mihawk looked up from his paper with slightly raised eyebrows. Zoro and Joshua just grunted and kept playing. Sanji put his hands on his hips and pouted. Zoro rubbed off on Joshua way too fast.

"Leave the kids to their games", Mihawk said with a chuckle. "I don't think I've ever seen Zoro this willing to play with any of the toys I brought him."

Sanji smiled, he could imagine Zoro refusing to play with his toys and instead only practicing with his swords.

"Are you excited to see your sister again?" Mihawk asked and reached over to the table to pick a delicious Herbed Gougere Puff from the tray. "Mm, you really are an excellent cook."

"Yes I am, and thanks", Sanji answered proudly. "But it's a little scary. When Maria is coming back, Joshua will be gone and my place will be awfully quiet now when I've got used to him."

Mihawk let a discrete gaze sweep over the blonde young man. He had opened up much after the incident on the harbor the week before, especially to Mihawk. The swordsman wouldn't let anyone know, but he felt kind of pleased that Sanji thrusted him that much. Of course he could never be as trustable as Zoro, but he didn't try to be it either.

"You know, before Joshua stayed with you, you lived alone. Now when he leaves at least you'll have someone left, even though Zoro is a bad replacement for a sweet, adorable child such as Joshua."

Sanji laughed at the comment. No, Zoro was neither sweet nor adorable.

"But I'm glad I have him", Sanji said mostly to himself but Mihawk nodded in understanding.

They sat in comfortable silence, Sanji watching his nephew and lover play war of some kind while Mihawk kept reading the paper. When the older swordsman was finished and put the paper away Sanji cleared his throat and caught Mihawk's attention.

"Err, Mihawk, there's a thing I've been wondering about since the night at the harbor."

Mihawk eyed the blonde for a few seconds, making Sanji fidget under the hard gaze, before he answered: "And what is that?"

"Well", Sanji started slowly. "Why exactly did Crocodile help out. I doubt it was entirely because he actually likes Doflamingo, he's too proud to admit that."

To Sanji's surprise, Mihawk started to chuckle, looking pleased and very smug.

"You're indeed right. Crocodile would never admit he enjoys Doflamingo's company. You see, when Zoro first mentioned you having problem with Doflamingo I decided to butt in, very discretely of course..."

_**Flashback**_

_When Doflamingo was the only one left in the boarding room Mihawk spoke up._

_"You look a little down Doflamingo, have you given up hope to ever get Crocodile?"_

_Doflamingo looked over at the swordsman suspiciously. Mihawk wasn't the most talkative person, and now he seemed to be very interested in Doflamingo's private life. Suspicious much?_

_"I will never give up on Croc-chan. Why this interest hawk-eye?"_

_"Oh, I've just realized a way that I can get what I want from you."_

_"And what do you want from me?" Doflamingo said and leaned forward, interest caught._

_"If I'm not mistaken", Mihawk said with almost a non-existing smirk. "You have the paper that gives you the right to own more than 80% of the Alabasta-region."_

_"How could you possibly now that?" the flamboyant man asked. "Information about what we Under Grounder's have papers over and not is top-secret information."_

_"I have my methods", Mihawk said. "So am I mistaken?"_

_"No, you're not mistaken. I have them", Doflamingo said with a quirked smile, but now the flamboyant man was even more suspicious. "But why do _you_ want them? You've never been interested in owning more ground then what's necessarily."_

_Mihawk shrugged his shoulders._

_"Indeed, but it would give me advantage if I owned them; an advantage that's very appealing to me right now."_

_"You do realize I'm not just going to give them to you right?"_

_Now Mihawk's smirk where clear on his face. Oh how this games where fun to play._

_"Of course I do. Let's set a deal. If I manage to give you at least a weekend alone with Crocodile, then you'll hand over all the papers you have over the Alabasta-region."_

_Doflamingo inspected the swordsman in front of him. What did the sneaky hawk-eye have in mind now?_

_"Sure, whatever makes you feel good", Doflamingo said and shrugged his shoulders. "But don't bother hawk-eye. Crocodile haven't given in on my advances anytime so far. Besides, I've already got a sweet little blonde on my mind. He could very much take Croc-chan's place."_

_The blonde man stood up from the table and walked over to the door._

_"Ciao Hawk-eye, I look forward to see what you have hidden in your sleeve."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sanji sat quiet after Mihawk was finished with his story, blinking a few times.

"Err, I don't think I've gotten all of this", Sanji said and rubbed his head in confusion. "So the envelope you got from Doflamingo that night was the papers over the Alabasta-region?"

Mihawk nodded his answer.

"Wait, didn't you say to Crocodile that he would get those papers if he helped us out and took Sanji's place?"

The two men sitting in the couch turned their heads to look at Zoro who had spoken up. The green-haired male had stopped playing and listened at the conversation instead.

_**Flashback**_

_"You can't be serious", Zoro said and turned back to Mihawk._

_"Oh I'm very serious. It's my secret weapon. Now let's go find Doflamingo."_

_"No, we're not going anywhere until I've got everything cleared", Crocodile growled and stood his ground._

_Mihawk sighed at the stubbornness and Zoro just looked confused._

_"Okay, let's go through this again", Mihawk finally gave in. "I've told you, I have the papers that will give you more than half ownership of the Alabasta-region. If you help us out I will give you the papers."_

_"Just like that?" Crocodile said skeptically. "There's something fishy about this."_

_"Some things are more important than power Crocodile. All I want is having my nephew's friend back, unharmed preferably."_

_"And how have you planned it? Where do I fit into your plan?" Crocodile kept asking, he had bought the reason at least._

_"Oh you'll see. Now come on, we have to hurry."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"You tricked them?" Sanji shouted in surprise.

"I certainly did not", Mihawk said and folded his arms in mock-defense. "In the end I helped them out and it all went well."

"But you got the papers Doflamingo and you'll give them to Crocodile, when they could just have traded with each other if they knew about who had the papers and who wanted them in the first place. Don't you think they will realize that you've tricked them when they get back?"

"Crocodile could have got the papers from Doflamingo without all this, true. But I think Doflamingo will be more pleased with this solution I came up with. Crocodile got what he wanted and more, he'll get over it."

"Oh man, I can't believe this", Sanji said exhausted and leaned back into the cough. "I just don't want anything to do with them ever again."

"Don't worry honey, I'll be there and protect you", Zoro said and sat down beside Sanji, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"Oh great, now I feel really secure", Sanji snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Hallo guys! Anybody home!" Luffy shouted from the hall.

"In here", Sanji answered and went to pick up Joshua. "Now let's get this part starting."

* * *

><p>"Aww, Joshua don't cry", Maria said with a worried expression. "You'll see Sanji again soon."<p>

"It hurts to admit this, but I think Joshua will miss Zoro more than me", Sanji said with a bothered expression.

His two-year-old nephew was clinging to each of the two males leg, refusing to let go and crying to his heart's content.

"Naa, I think he is going to miss us both", Zoro said and picked the little crying package up. "But you know Josh, you can't miss us if we're still here."

Sanji rolled his eyes at the green-haired man's attempt to comfort the baby. Wasn't that line the oldest trick in the book?

"I don't wanna miss you!" Joshua wailed and grabbed a tight hold of Zoro.

Sanji did manage not to roll his eyes again when Zoro looked over at him with pleading eyes, asking for help.

"No one likes a cry-baby Joshua", Sanji said with calm but stern voice.

Zoro opened his mouth to protest at the harsh words Sanji was speaking, but decided to shut up when he saw the warning gaze he got from his boyfriend.

"Zoro and I won't disappear. Right now me and Zoro will visit you, or mommy will take you along to visit us; but when you get older you can come visit us on your own anytime you want. Now show us what a good boy you are and go home with mommy. She has missed you a lot you know."

Sanji finished his short speech with a warm smile and a loving pat on the blonde locks.

Apparently Sanji knew exactly which buttons to push when it came to his nephew, cause indeed Joshua did stop his crying and finally nodded in resignation.

Zoro let the boy down in astonishment and the kid trotted over to his mother's open arms.

"You're going to be a good mother someday Sanji", Maria said with a proud grin.

"Well, I have spend my whole life looking after you, _big _sister", Sanji said with a snort.

"Touché", Maria laughed and opened the front door. "Thanks for this wonderful party Sanji, I'm sorry I have to go early."

"No problem sis", Sanji answered and walked up to his family, giving them both a hug. "Taking care of Joshua must come first."

"Yeah, you do tell me that very often", Maria said and rolled her eyes. "Still, thank you for everything. You're always there for me."

"Of course, you're family."

It was quiet for a while before the two siblings started to laugh.

"Man, being serious sure is cheesy", Maria laughed and placed Joshua higher on her hip, the baby almost asleep on her shoulder.

"Yupp", Sanji said with a grin. "See you around Maria.

"Yeah, bye Zoro; thanks for helping Sanji out."

Zoro lifted a hand in farewell, and the two lovers watched the woman walk outside with her son in her arms.

"And he's gone", Sanji said with a little sad sigh and leaned back against Zoro's chest.

"Don't worry ero-cook", Zoro said and wrapped his arms around the blonde's thin waist. "I'm sure we'll see him much anyway."

"No more breakfast-cuddling in the morning", Sanji said, more to himself than to Zoro

"No more getting up earlier than necessary", Zoro mumbled, also more to himself

"No more happy laughter at your ugly mug."

"No more getting my knees sore from playing on the floor."

"No more tiny footsteps tripping over the floor",

"No more being quiet during sex... ouch, what!" Zoro asked and rubbed his chest were Sanji had hit him.

"How can you say that?" Sanji hissed, cheeks tinted with embarrassment. "Joshua is gone and all you think about is fooling around."

Now it was Zoro's turn to roll his eyes.

"Come on curly-brow, he's mother came back. It's not like he moved to the other side of the world. I think you need to relax."

"Whatever", Sanji muttered and stepped out of Zoro's arms. "Let's get back to the other's already."

Sanji walked in front of Zoro, leading them both back to where the party was in full swing. Sanji was completely unaware of the hungry stares the young swordsman gave him.

Just as Sanji was about to walk inside the living room, Zoro grabbed his waist and pushed him against the wall.

"Zoro wha-" Sanji started but Zoro shut him up with his forceful lips.

"Hey, let's get upstairs", Zoro muttered between the kisses. "We haven't had some fun in a while."

"We did it two days ago", Sanji moaned.

"You know that's not what I meant", Zoro kept going, pinning Sanji harder against the wall. "It would be nice if we could be relaxed while doing it at least once."

Yes, Sanji knew what Zoro meant by having fun. They had plenty of sex, tender and sweet. But Sanji knew what Zoro wanted. The marimo was rough and insolent by nature, and Zoro loved to have sex just that way too. Living in an apartment and having to take care of a baby meant being quiet at night. Sanji preferred the love making, because he was the only one who could see that side of Zoro. The swordsman was always so sweet to him during those times. He guessed he could put out for Zoro once in a while at least. Too bad Sanji felt embarrassed about being loud.

"So you think we can relax when most of our friends are downstairs?"

"Their _partying._ It's not like they're going to hear us over the load music or come looking for us. Luffy and the others know how to have a good time on their own."

The cook didn't really want to argue, how much he loved the tender sex with Zoro; rough sex was exciting and it would maybe get Zoro to stop being so horny all the time.

"Fine", Sanji whispered and nibbled his lover's ear. "Take me upstairs and fuck me, _hard_."

Zoro groaned with arouse and grounded their crotch together. A brief moment Sanji thought the swordsman wouldn't bother to take him to the bedroom, but after a few more kisses Zoro dragged the blonde upstairs.

Sanji wouldn't say that Zoro's room was messy. It wasn't clean, but it wasn't messy either. Sanji guessed it just looked unused since Zoro had stayed with Sanji for most of the time these two months. A few dust bunnies in the corners and on the desk. The room was modern and decorated in brown, beige and white. Sanji refused to believe Zoro had done this himself and decided it must have been Mihawk or some professional that had decorated the room.

Sanji was pulled out from his inspection of Zoro's room when a calloused hand rubbed against his semi-hard crotch. Zoro had sneaked up behind him, the other large hand that caressing his chest kept him in place. Sanji's breath hitched and the blonde relaxed, leaning into the muscled body that was behind him. Zoro succeeded to button up Sanji's shirt with only one hand, the other still rubbing against Sanji's heated hard-on. When Zoro started to rub his clothed erection against Sanji's ass and a hand found his nipple, the stimulation almost got too much for Sanji.

"Zoro please", Sanji croaked and held the hand on his erection still. "No more teasing."

Sanji felt the marimo's grin against his neck as Zoro kissed him before taking a step back. When Sanji turned around to face his lover, Zoro's tee was already gone and the bigger male was about to unbutton his jeans. Sanji followed his example and was only in his boxers, about to push them down, when Zoro was behind him again. The swordsman's hands grabbed Sanji's wrist and stopped him.

"Let me", Zoro breathed into his ear, making Sanji shiver with excitement.

Zoro slid the dark blue boxers down slowly, thumbs rubbing over newly exposed skin. Sanji's breath hitched when his cock sprang free and he lifted his arms to bury his hands in the green locks. His grip got tighter when Zoro's fingers wrapped around his arousal.

"Down on all four", Zoro growled and bit Sanji's shoulder.

If Sanji wasn't so horny he would have rolled his eyes at the dominate tone Zoro used, but the blonde had promised himself to let Zoro have this night. He would suck it up and just enjoy this hell of a ride.

Smooth like a cat, Sanji bent down over the bed and crawled over the covers. He stopped in the middle of it, turning his head back to look over at Zoro. The swordsman's usually dark green eyes was black as coal from arouse, and he didn't look away from the blonde one second. Sanji grinned and folded his arms in front of him and tilted his head down so it rested on his arms, tilting his behind even more.

"Gonna stand there the whole night?" Sanji said with a sultry, teasing voice; swaying his bum back and forth seductively.

A groan was all Sanji got before he felt Zoro's weight over his body. The green-haired male kissed his way down from Sanji's neck to his pelvis. A lubed finger prodded against the blonde's entrance and it slipped in easily, making Sanji groan. He could never get used to that feeling, but at least it didn't hurt anymore. When the third finger was added Zoro started to stroke over Sanji's prostate, making the blonde moan deliciously.

"M-more", Sanji breathed and met Zoro's thrusting fingers with rolling hips.

"Sure", Zoro whispered and positioned his hard, lubed cock against Sanji's entrance.

Zoro pushed in slow but determent. When he was fully inside Sanji he leaned forward and started to kiss the pale neck, waiting for Sanji to adjust to the size.

"Move", Sanji finally breathed out, voice calm but short.

Zoro complied relieved, feeling the wonderful pleasure rippling through his body at every new thrust he made. When his cock stroked over Sanji's prostate the blonde let out a slow, lengthy moan that made the swordsman twitch.

"I'm close", Sanji whispered and gritted his teeth.

"I know", Zoro answered, just as out of breath as Sanji was. "I'm the same."

Zoro moved his hand from Sanji's waist and circled his fingers around Sanji's dripping cock. It made a throaty moan leave Sanji and Zoro squeezed harder.

"Z-Zoro!" Sanji moaned as he came, dirtying both his lover's hand and the bedspread.

Zoro made a few more thrusts before grunting Sanji's name and coming deep inside _his_ blonde.

They stayed in the same position for a while, catching their breaths. Finally Zoro pulled out of Sanji and they both collapsed on the bed.

Zoro rose and left the room, just to come back one minute later with a wet towel. He slowly dragged it over Sanji's skin, cleaning up the worst mess from the pale body. He then threw both the towel and his bedspread into the laundry basket. He crawled back to Sanji and pulled the blanket over them both.

"Man, I'm spent", Zoro muttered with a satisfied grin plastered on his face.

Sanji rolled his eyes and cuddled closer to his boyfriend.

"Shouldn't we go back down to the party?" Sanji asked and sat up in the bed with a sigh.

"No", Zoro whined like a child. "They can take care of themselves. Mihawk will kick them out when he's tired of them. Now get back here."

Zoro yanked the blond back against him and wrapped his arm around the slim waist, keeping him still.

"You're such a baby", Sanji teased and hit the marimo playfully. "And a bad host."

"Whatever", Zoro said with a snort and grinned. "I haven't have you cuddled up against me for a while now."

Sanji smiled and snuggled closer, using Zoro's chest as a pillow. They stayed quiet for a while, just stroking each other lazily and listened to the dull noise from downstairs. Sanji thought Zoro had fallen asleep, but the tanned male grabbed his chin and tilted his head up so their gaze met.

"You know, I've been thinking", Zoro started, and Sanji had to muster all his willpower not to blurt out some stupid comment that would ruin the intimate moment. "I've been practically living at your place these two months when you took care of Joshua. Now when the kid is gone you're going to feel really alone, so... I'm going to move in."

Sanji arched an eyebrow at the marimo. Did Zoro look a little nervous? It couldn't be that the marimo thought Sanji would refuse to let him move in?

"I thought you had already moved in", Sanji said and grinned. "Don't tell me you've been quiet for fifteen minutes just so you could get enough confidence to ask something that's already quite obvious?"

The nervous look in Zoro's face disappeared and he frowned instead.

"You always think I'm some uncivilized brute. So I thought I would ask before I act , for once", Zoro muttered and turned in the bed, showing his back to Sanji.

The blonde was quite surprised with the sudden mood swing, and he understood with a pang of guilt that Zoro had just tried to be nice and polite. Sanji snuggled up so he spooned Zoro and buried his chin in the junction between Zoro's neck and shoulder.

"Oi, I'm sorry. I appreciate you asked, I really do."

No reaction.

"Come on Zoro, I was just teasing. I would love it if you moved in with me."

After a few moment Zoro responded by rolling around, their eyes meeting.

"I like you Sanji, I realized that night at the harbor that I wouldn't let something happen to you. I couldn't let something happen to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

There was more quiet moments and Zoro started to turn nervous again.

"Okay, okay; I know it was cheesy but-"

"Maybe, but it was romantic", Sanji interrupted in a whisper, leaning in to kiss Zoro lovingly. "I really like you too."

"Not love then?" Zoro asked playfully, but still a tiny bit of hope in his voice.

"Not yet, but give me another two months", Sanji said with a fond smile.

"Man Sanji, you're such a tease."

**END**

* * *

><p>So... how did you like my little twist in the end? You can't write ZoSan without any arguing, no matter who sweet they are to each other, you just can't.<p>

I'm also happy to announce that I will write a one-shot sequel with Doflamingo and Crocodile, since it's been asked for and I just adore that pairing! Okay, so I adore almost every yaoi-pairing... I'm proud of it!

I've already got a few ideas for my next story, so until next story my darlings! /Love Milow


End file.
